Anime Quotes
by immaAmonsterSoRawr
Summary: Hi, I have this love for quotes so I typed a few up. **I don't own any of this all rights to original owners of anime/manga**
1. Fairy tail

**_- So here are some random fairy quotes.-_****__**

**_"Erza was crying, her voice was shaking, and she was giving up. I don't want to see Erza like that. Erza should always be strong and courageous, that's why... I'LL FIGHT!"~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"A guild that would make its nakama cry? Is not a guild at all."~Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"Don't give up, the beginning is always the hardest, so let's keep on going till the very end!"~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"We are the same... It's the same for all of us... Don't you ever do a thing like that again... never!" ~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"I am already used to taking on the same sins. For a Fairy Tail Mage, the true sin is averting one's eyes... and no longer being able to believe in anyone!"!"~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"I am not alone. I can hear them... I can hear everyone's voices... I can sense everyone's feelings... I am not alone... everyone's feelings... they support me... they are what give me the will to stand and fight!"~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"You've got to stay by her side! For Erza's sake! So come with us, we're all here for you! You are one of us now, right? Jellal!"~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"My comrades are alive right now! The Exceeds are alive too! Whether they've got magic or not, the important thing is that they're alive! These are lives, dammit!" ~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"We'll stop it, even if my body crumbles to bits I'll stop it with my soul!"~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"We joined a guild so that we could live. I might not know much about this world, but for the sake of all living things of this world, I'll defeat you!"~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"I will never give up... I will never give up! As long I'm still breathing in this world... As long I'm still standing, I will never give up!"~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"Gramps, lets fight. I know there are times when you have to fall back, Gildarts taught me that. But this ain't one of those times. The bastard who makes an enemy of Fairy Tail, we need them to remember the power of our guild with all its heart and soul. Lets fight gr...gramps!"~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"Mages of Fairy Tail... specialize in property damage!" ~Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"That is our Fairy Tail! We don't live like we have already died, like you do! We live with our lives on the lines, you bastard! If you don't have the courage to change things then you might as well just die!"~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"Save the tears for when we win."~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"You must live life as long as you are still strong. Never look at your life as something insignificant."~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"Why do you find it easy to kill? These are lives dammit!"~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"It's for our comrades. For seven years... Always... They were waiting for us... No matter how tough it was, no matter how sad; even if they were made fools of, they endured and endured... and protected the guild. For our comrades, we'll show you... The proof that Fairy Tail has kept going! And that's why we'll keep moving forward!" ~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"If you are a guild, take care of your friends. That is all I have to say."~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"If it's to protect our family, be it the Kingdom or the entire world... We would make anyone our enemy! That's what it means to be Fairy Tail!"~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"When we're all alone, it might be to frightening to bear... but we're all right beside each other. We've got our friends close by! Now, there's nothing to fear! Because we're not alone!" ~ Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"There's nothing happy about having your fate decided for you! You have to grab your own happiness!"~ Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_"That morning's dawn was painted a beautiful scarlet, the likes of which I had never seen before. Like the color of Erza's hair, it was warm and passionate… If she could only lift her face a beautiful sky would be spread out before her." ~Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_"What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me as who I am. Fairy Tail is my other family, and it is a far more warming family than here!"~ Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_"I said I'm going to save you no matter what! I can force open the Gate to the Spirit World; watch me!"~ Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_"Don't judge me unless you have looked through my eyes, experienced what I went through and cried as many tears as me. Until then back-off, cause you have no idea."~ Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_"You have three choices, you can give up, give in or give it your all."~ Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_"Feelings are connection. They surpass time, and find their way back to the people you love."~ Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_"I don't want... to run away by myself. Because no matter what, I'd rather be together with everyone..."~ Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_"It's not a sin! Caring for your friends feelings is not a sin! If you disappear, then Aries, myself, and everyone here will be filled with sadness! You won't be repenting your sin that way!" ~ Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_"If...if someone here was hurt or died because of me, I think I'd suffer a lot like Loke. But it's okay, because if we all work together, we can overcome any trouble we might have, right? "~ Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_"But they feel pain! They have feelings! And yet you call yourself a Celestial Spirit Mage?"~ Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_"Thank you... I appreciate you Spirits for taking care of me."~ Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_"If she's your ally, then shouldn't you be protecting her? I'll never lose to someone who doesn't even understand that. I swear on the name of my guild!"~ Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_"I don't want...to run away by myself... because no matter what...I'd rather be together with everyone..." ~ Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_"My companions make my heart strong. If I'm fighting for those I love, I care not what happens to this body."~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"We don't die for our friends, we live for our friends"~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"I won't allow it! I won't allow you to die like this! You've committed crimes! You must remember everything! Don't think you can be at ease without knowing anything! Don't expect to be forgiven by the people who you've hurt! Live and struggle!"~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"As long as you laugh at people's suffering, your goal will always out of reach. If you never want to be defeated, you must first learn your own weakness, and always be kind"~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"I wonder for how long... How long will I remain anchored at this harbor known as battle?" ~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"But what's important isn't the Magic, it's the heart of the wielder who uses it."~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"Bury the pain of losing your loved ones… into the arms of your friends." ~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world."~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"Being alive...is a sign of strength!"~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"Moving on doesn't mean you forget about things. It just means you have to accept what's happened and continue living."~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"Hurt me with the truth. But never comfort me with a lie."~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"When life changes to be harder, change yourself to be stronger."~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"A strong person is not the one who doesn't cry. A strong person is the one who cries and sheds tears for a moment, then gets up and fights again."~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"As a flower cannot choose the place it blooms, neither can a child choose their parents…A fiend like you knows nothing of Lucy's tears!"~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"It is always sad to part with those whom you love but your companions will help you bear that sadness."~Erza Scarlet _**

**_"Cobra ... You said that you are strong because you lost everything, doesn't it? But this isn't true strength! People become stronger when they have something to protect! If you have a true friend, that friend will support you! But you only think about yourself! Do you think you could actually hear the voice of this friend?! Don't you feel shame when you think of your friend?! Feelings by friends do not drag you down." ~Erza Scarlet_**

**_"Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades." ." ~Gray Fullbuster_**

**_"There are times in a man's life when he must STRIP."~ Gray Fullbuster_**

**_"Erza must stay in Fairy Tail, so she would no longer shed any tears!"." ~Gray Fullbuster_**

**_"I won't let him past here, not even over my dead body! Go, to where Erza is!"." ~Gray Fullbuster_**

**_"Inside my memories lies sad thoughts and it's hard to forget, but I try everyday to keep moving forward in life, so why can't you, living in saddness isn't living at all." ~Gray Fullbuster_**

**_"I won't run, I will stand and look ahead to what I must do, I must face the fear, I won't let it control me anymore, I will use my heart that holds my courage and my bravery to move me forward to what I must do." ~Gray Fullbuster_**

**_"It's not the goodbyes that hurt, it's the flashbacks that follow... " ~Gray Fullbuster_**

**_"There's no need to change the past. Because of the past we are who we are now. Every second, every action from then is linked to us here and now." ~Gray Fullbuster_**

**_"Ice can even stop the time of life itself. So, you'll never be able to catch up, for eternity. You'll always be stuck there, staring at the fairy tail. " ~Gray Fullbuster_**

**_"Don't be so glum, you can't have a guild without Magic you say? As long as you have friends, You will always have a guild"." ~Gray Fullbuster_**

**_"It's not about whether or not you're a human or an Exceed. We're all living beings and we have to do what is right. I'll be right beside you. There's nothing to be afraid of."~ Wendy Marvell_**

**_"It doesn't matter! Because we won't ever be destroyed!" ~ Wendy Marvell_**

**_"Abandoning...Abandoning a friend is unthinkable!"~ Wendy Marvell_**

**_"There's nothing about combat that I enjoy. However, for the sake of my Guild, I must toss that ambivalent feelings aside...and fight with my might!"~ Wendy Marvell_**

**_"The fact that I'm standing here now means I'm also prepared to fight on behalf of my Guild. I don't need your pity. Until I've fallen and become unable to move any longer, please come at me with all your strength!"~ Wendy Marvell_**

**_"My job is to support everyone but... when I have to fight... I become the Sky Dragon!" ~ Wendy Marvell_**

**_"If I haven't had fear, then I also wouldn't have been able to know what it's like to have bravery in my heart.  
>Bravery that awakens when you're being consumed by fear."~Wendy Marvell<em>**

**_"What kind of rightful cause makes people sad and suffer?! In Edolas, we saw a lot of people suffering and Exceeds going through hardships! A path that forces you to cause people pain and sacrifice them along the way is one that'll eventually fall to pieces and disappear! Is that the way you want everyone to go?! Even a fish is free to swim whenever it wants in the water, right?! Well, we're the same! We take requests from people who are in trouble and help them, so they can be happy and we get a reward. That's how we've been operating all along. That's what a guild does! Against you and that fake righteousness you hold over your head, Fairy Tail isn't gonna be beat!" ~Happy_**

**_"You're useless, Lucy. You can't understand a women's heart."~ Happy_**

**_"Don't think, Natsu! It's not like you!"~Happy_**

**_"Who cares if you're weak! If we band together, we can do anything! This country will not crumble! After all, it's my home country. It will never disappear!" ~Carla_**

**_"It's your words that give me courage. They become my light that would guide me towards the right path again."~ Jellal Fernandes_**

**_"Life and death are the very basis of all things. They intensify every emotion. Or, to put it in a rather different way, there is nothing quite so dull as 'life'."~Jellal Fernandes_**

**_"Tears are how our heart speaks when your lips cannot describe how much we've been hurt."~Jellal Fernandes_**

**_"How can serpants are not even A MAN!" ~Elfman_**

**_"Weaklings will stay weak forever. But weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone, you feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we form guilds, that's why we have friends. We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will walk into more walls than the others, and it may also take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That's how you will be able to smile and live strong."~Makarov Dreyar_**

**_"Whether fairies have tails or not, or whether they even exist, nobody knows for sure. So it's like an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure."Makarov Dreyar_**

**_"There are people in this world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude."~Makarov Dreyar _**

**_"Even if I can't see you. Even if we are separated far apart from each other… I'll always be watching after you. I'll definitely watch over you forever."~Makarov Dreyar_**

**_"People cry, not because they're weak. Its because they've been strong for too long."~Mirajane_**

**_"I don't think it's completely such a bad thing to cling to one single person, but you have any number of people all around you. People are always connected to one another. You see? Just reach out your hand, and there's someone right here. It's when people realize how lonely it is being on their own, that they start to become kind."~Mirajane_**

**_"Everyone exists for a reason. As small as it can be. I'm sure you have a meaning too." ~Mìrajane_**

**_"When people realize just how lonely they are on their own, they will become kind." ~Mirajane_**

**_"Freedom can be found at the bottom of your heart." ~ Rob_**

**_"All living things eventually die. It's unavoidable. But as long as you remember, it will live on in your heart forever."~Lisanna_**

**_"Fear isn't evil, it only allows us to learn our own weaknesses. When we learn our weakness, people can grow stronger and kinder."~Gildarts Clive_**

**_"Comrade isn't simply a word. Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners. Please, feel free to lean on me... And I, too, will lean on you as well. "~Mavis Vermillion_**

**_"Mistakes are not shackles that halt one from stepping forward. Rather, they are that which sustain and grow one's heart."~Mavis Vermillion_**

**_"Unwavering Faith and Resilient Bonds will bring even miracles to your side."~Mavis Vermillion_**

**_"There are walls that can't be broken through power alone. But if there is a power that can break through those walls, it is the power of feelings."~Mavis Vermillion_**

**_"Do you understand the sorrow of a star that cannot return to the heavens?"~Loke/Leo the Lion_**

**_"The time known as LIFE, cannot be rewound."~Ultear Milkovich_**

**_"I haven't relied on luck since the moment I was born. Everything has been the result of my choices. That is what leads my existence towards the future."~Kagura Mikazuchi_**

**_"Then, in the middle of the parade I'll go like this!... A message. It means even if I can't see where you are, I'm always looking for you, Gramps!"~ Laxus Dreyar_**

**_"If you have love in your life, you must keep on living."~ Juvia Loxar_**

**_"If that monster is your darkness, then I have a reason to fight it, no?"~Ur_**


	2. Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)

"No matter what kind of wisdom dictates you the option you should pick, no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong till you arrive to some sort of outcome, resulting from your choice. The only thing we are allowed to do is to believe we won't regret the choice we made."~ Levi 'Rivaille'

"The difference in judgment between you and me originates from different rules derived from past experience."~ Levi 'Rivaille'

"This is just my opinion, but when it comes to teaching somebody discipline I believe pain is the most effective way."~ Levi 'Rivaille'

"This world is merciless, and it's also very beautiful."~ Mikasa Ackerman

"If you think it's natural for people to sacrifice their own lives to save others, surely you understand that sometimes a single death can save many lives."~ Mikasa Ackerman

"Once I'm dead, I won't even be able to remember you. So I'll win, no matter what. I'll live, no matter what!"~ Mikasa Ackerman

"Only the victors are allowed to live. This world is merciless like that. "~Mikasa Ackerman

"On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We lived in fear of the titans, and were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls."~ Eren Jaeger

"I want to see and understand the world outside. I don't want to die inside these walls without knowing what's out there!"~ Eren Jaeger

"If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you can't win!"~ Eren Yaeger

"I don't have time to worry if it's right or wrong. You can't hope for a horror story with a happy ending! Yeah! It's a cruel world out there."~Eren Yaeger

"People are crazy for believing that these walls will protect us forever. Even though the walls have been intact for the past 100 years, there's nothing that can guarantee they won't be broken down today… "~Armin Arelet

"People, who can't throw something important away, can never hope to change anything."~ Armin Arelet

"We're going to explore the outside world someday, right? Far beyond these walls, there's flaming water, land made of ice, and fields of sand spread wide. It's the world my parents wanted to go to."~ Armin Arelet

"Someone who can't sacrifice anything, can't never change anything. That to defeat a monster, you have to be willing to throw aside your humanity." ~Armin Arelet

"Of course, every soldier is prepared to die. But these people aren't just pawns on a chessboard. They all have names, families and feelings in their hearts too. They are all humans who live and bleed. You have the responsibility to ensure their death will not be in vain. No matter what may come, remember this in your naïve heart, and be ready to die to fulfill that duty."~ Riko Brzenska

"If we only focus on making the best moves, we will never get the better of our opponent. When necessary, we must be willing to take the big risks, and be prepared to lose everything."~ Erwin Smith

"If there's something you don't understand learn to understand it. It's well worth any risk to our lives." ~ Zoe Hanji

"I just want the weak who get swept along with the flow, be considered human...too!"~ Annie Leonhart


	3. Fruits Basket

"Its frightening that there's no guarantee that I'll be loved."~ Akito Sohma

"But I think... I want to live with all my memories. Even if they're bad memories. Even if they're memories that only hurt me... that I'd rather forget. If I keep them and keep trying, without running away, then someday I'll be strong enough that those memories can't defeat me. I believe that because I want to think that there's no such thing as a memory that's ok to forget."~ Momiji Sohma

"Sometimes, we need someone to accept us and love us first. Then, we would learn to see ourselves through that persons eyes and learn to love ourselves."~ Yuki Sohma

"Now I got some common sense for you, if I wore a tie, it wouldn't change who I am, if I had no piercings it wouldn't mean I'm nice, and if my hair was black it wouldn't stop me from kicking your ass!"~ Hatsuharu Sohma

"If you think of someone's good qualities as the umeboshi in an onigiri, it's as if their qualities are stuck to their back! People around the world are like onigiri. Everyone has an umeboshi with a different shape and color and flavor. But because it's stuck on their back, they might not be able to see their umeboshi. Maybe the reason people get jealous of each other, is because they can see so clearly the umeboshi on other people's backs. I can see them, too. I can see them perfectly"~ Tohru Honda

"Sometimes I think the whole world is conspiring to destroy my house."~ Shigure Sohma

"It's just that I'm fighting the pain of lost love. I guess it's what you'd call a rude awakening... or, maybe... the weight of responsibility? But I'm fine. I'm fine. Caring for someone isn't based on logic. You can't really rationalize emotions. Once I think 'I like him'... it's all over."~ Kagura Sohma

"Maybe I'm not perfect. Maybe I have a long way to go. But someday... someday I'll be able to stand and walk on my own. Without hurting anyone... and without being a burden."~ Kyo Sohma

"I started crying. It was the first time in my life that I felt forgiven. Like I was saved. Like the frozen snow that's melted by spring, the tears wouldn't stop."~ Hatori Sohma

"A sixth sense cannot make up for a total lack of common sense."~Saki Hanajima

**"**A bond may seem like a beautiful thing from the outside...but if those involved see it as a burden, it's nothing but a shackle."~ Isuzu "Rin" Sohma

"NOW, SPARKLE, MY HOUSE OF LEARNING!"~ Ayame Sohma

"Just as no matter how hard you try to keep it away... despair will attack you again and again. In the same manner hope will return to you. Again and again."~ Kazuma Sohma

"if it is possible to be hurt by another, then it is possible to be healed by another."~ Hiro Sohma

"But even though she's gone... she's not really gone, right? That the light won't go on in that apartment... is a lie, right?"~ Arisa Uotani

- Now some random stuff at the end-

**Shigure**: _[With Momiji, finds Tohru with Hatori]_ So, Tohru, did you find out what zodiac animal Hatori is?

**Hatori**: _[In a grim tone]_ Say one more word, Shigure, and the entire publishing industry will know of every embarrasing thing you did since you were four.

**Shigure**: Sorry, Tohru, my lips are sealed!

**Ayame**: (picking up barely-injured Yuki) You musn't die, Yuki! The setting sun we watched the day we pledged by the Seine together sparkles like gold in my heart even now!

**Yuki**: We never saw that! We never **pledged**! Stop making up past events and put me down!

**Ayame**: Be strong, Yuki!

**Kana** : When snow melts, what does it becomes?

**Hatori** :It Become Water, of course.

**Kana** : Nope! It Becomes Spring!

-Here's "The Most Foolish Traveler in the World"-

**_A foolish traveler was on a journey. He was stupid because he was easily tricked. The townspeople took advantage of him. _**

**_On that journey, he was tricked into giving away all his money, clothes, and shoes. But the traveler was foolish, so when the townspeople lied to him saying, "This will really help," tears would stream down his face and he would say, "Please be happy."_**  
><strong><em>When he gave away his last belonging, he was naked and ashamed to be seen. So he decided to travel in the forest. Then he met the monsters who lived in the forest. They wanted to eat him, so they tricked him with clever words. Of course, the traveler was fooled and when the monsters asked, he gave up his arms and legs.<em>**  
><strong><em>Eventually, the traveler was nothing but a head. He even gave his eyes to the last monster he met. As the monster munched on his eyes, he said: "Thank you. I'll give you this in return," and left him. But that was a lie too.<em>**  
><strong><em>His gift was a single piece of paper that had "fool" written on it. But the traveler cried and cried, saying: "Thank you. Thank you. This is the first time anyone's given me anything. I'm so happy. Thank you. Thank you" and tears kept flowing from his eye sockets, and while he was crying...<br>...he died._**

**_Everyone laughed. While they laughed, I closed my eyes and thought about the traveler. I thought about the traveler who was tricked into being nothing but a crying head saying, "Thank you. Thank you" and I thought how lucky he was.  
>Loss...suffering...<br>It's pointless to think about them.  
>The traveler didnt think about them.<br>That might be stupid to some people, but it's not stupid to me. I won't trick anyone, even if other people think that person deserves it. I just want to make them happy._**

**_Do you really think that's stupid?  
>When you close your eyes...what do you think?<em>**

**_-Momiji Sohma, Fruits Basket_**


	4. Ouran High School Host Club

"I hate these damn these rich people!"~Haruhi Fujioka

"I think it's fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality."~ Haruhi Fujioka

"A person can change, at the moment when the person wishes to change."~ Haruhi Fujioka

"Besides, it doesn't really matter, does it? Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway. It's what's on the inside that counts."~ Haruhi Fujioka

*points to Tamaki* "Hey, look! A pervert!"~ Haruhi Fujioka

*Tamaki is sulking*" Come on sempai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?"~ Haruhi Fujioka

"The end of the world is here, huh?"~ Haruhi Fujioka

"Rich Bastards."~ Haruhi Fujioka

"You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excell in an elite pirvate academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others. Supperned, neglected! But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you poor man to our world of beauty!"~ Tamaki Suou

"I know this! It's commoner's coffee! You just add hot water!"~ Tamaki Suou

"Mama, Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!"~ Tamaki Suou

"My daughter! My daughter's missing! I can't get in contact with her! She must've been kidnapped! Contact the police! Mobilize the self-defense army if it becomes necessary! "~ Tamaki Suou

"Alright! The Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord has given his approval!"~ Tamaki Suou

"When in Rome, do as the romans do!"~ Tamaki Suou

"Forgive my rudeness, but to hide your true self and make a vain display... I think that's just running away from reality. To know what you are really like, and acknowledge it... a positive thinking of enjoying yourself... isn't that what true strength is?"~ Tamaki Suou

"A little water never hurt anyone... besides, people are always telling me I`m dripping with good looks."~ Tamaki Suou

"Well, let's see. It should turn out to be pretty interesting."~ Kyoya Ootori

"I'm okay with anything as long as it doesn't harm me."~ Kyoya Ootori

"Beauty is as vain as these cherry blossoms. You will never be able to see the same shape for two days." ~ Kyoya Ootori

"This is the so-called "I'm-very-near-you-guys-but-I'm-not-going-to-look-at-you" childish method of quarreling."~ Kyoya Ootori

"Even though he's a hopeless idiot(smiles)."~ Kyoya Ootori

"Well, then he's lucky because our club is full of dummies."~ Kyoya Ootori

"That Tamaki... I'll definitely kill him."~ Kyoya Ootori

"That IDIOT. I'm going to KILL him!"~ Kyoya Ootori

"These people are simply **overgrown weeds**."~ Kyoya Ootori

"If you want to dream, then do it in your sleep."~ Kyoya Ootori

"Don't take me for a fool!" ~ Kyoya Ootori

"Someday, Hikaru will want to take the next step on his own. And when he realizes that, I don't know what I'll do. "~ Kaoru Hitachiin

"Feelings you have for each other will not be known unless you voice them."~ Kaoru Hitachiin

"Yes, I'm the nice twin, but this conversation bores me. Go play in traffic, please."~ Kaoru Hitachiin

"Haru-chan, are you a hero? I want to hear the story about when you saved the queen! "~ Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka

"Usa-chan, I love you!""~ Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka

"We've had enough of this! You're both to blame for this fight! Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, okay? But, I want to have a piece too, so I guess we're gonna have to go thirdsies. We're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top though. What should we do? Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberries are my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?""~ Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni! It's bad for you!"~Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka

"That kindness to protect me that time with all your might, the depth of your love admonishing me occasionally. This is what you meant by fall in love with the person little by little through looking at their personality isn't it? Haruhi-kun." ~Renge Houshakuji

"Let's go to my place and play video games all night long!" ~Renge Houshakuji

"Well, I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the troublemakers. "~Hikaru Hitachiin

"Good God, is she in the running for 'brattiest princess ever'? Must've been spoiled rotten when she was growing up"~Hikaru Hitachiin

-Now what ever this is- 

**Tamaki**: What good are dreams, if all you do is work? There's more to life than hitting the books, I hope you know.

**Haruhi**: But I have to study to do well.

**Tamaki**: That's all fine but what about having a good time?

**Haruhi**: Having a good time?

**Tamaki**: Having a good time.

**Honey**: Having a good time.

**Mori**: Having a good time.

**Haruhi**: ...Having a...good time...

**Hikaru and Kaoru**: You're a big ol' perve!

**Tamaki**: Shut up before I beat both of your faces in!

**Honey**: Picking on my friends is bad, got it?


	5. Angel Beats

-I cry whenever I watch the last episode ITS JUST SO SAD! :'(- tumblr_m7vpojzxoW1qktlzuo1_500

"I was able to stay alive because of your heart."~ Kanade Tachibana 'Angel'

"Thank you for giving my life to me."~Kanade Tachibana 'Angel'

"Even if we forget the faces of our friends, we will never forget the bonds that were carved into our souls."~ Otonashi Yuzuru

" Looking back, we've been through a lot. The first person I met at this school was Yuri Nakamura. She suddenly started explaining how I had died. She told me everyone in this afterlife was unable - they were incapable - of accepting the life they led before death, so they were rebelling against God. I fought with them as a comrade-in-arms, but then, once I regained my lost memories, I was able to accept the life I had. Those memories were so very very dear to me. I wanted to share those feelings with everyone. They had fought for so long. I know it must have been terribly hard; but, they helped one another and believed in each other. They cared for each other. The Battlefront, which centered around Yuri Nakamura, was just that type of group. Our power transformed into courage as everyone began accepting their fates. In the end, everyone moved forward as they moved on. The five of us still here will graduate today. Even if we forget about the friends we've shared this time with, we will never forget the bonds carved into our souls. I'm truly happy that I got to know them. Thank you so much. "~Otonashi Yuzuru

"This is _my life_... to go on singing like this... that is the reason why I was born. Just as I was saved..._ I'll save someone else like this_. I finally found it."~ Iwasawa

"The vocal screamed and grieved for me. The ones who put the act of common sense were _wrong_. Those who cried were _right_. We, the lonely ones, were _more human._ They screamed at the absurd, beat it down, and destroyed it. _They saved me._"~ Iwasawa

middle of class! I ate it! I totally ate it! Boldly eating snacks in the middle of class! I'm being so reckless!"~ Ooyama

"That's right. Our weakness is that we're stupid."~ Yuri Nakamura Yurippe'

"When we were still in the world of the living, death was something that came indiscriminately and randomly. So, there was no way to fight it."~ Yuri Nakamura Yurippe'

"If I can meet you again, against the 6 billion to 1 odds even if you can't move, I'll marry you."~ Hinata

"No matter where or how I meet you, I'll fall in love with you."~Hinata

"Even if you can't walk or stand or even if you can't have kids, I'll still marry you. I'll always stay by your side."~Hinata

"Those were the words that I wanted to hear... the words of acceptance."~Naoi Ayato

"No matter what kind of past you had, don't lose sight of yourself."~Naoi Ayato

"Get chance and luck!"~ T.K

-Now this!-

"His sacrifice won't be forgotten.."  
>"You sacrificed him!"<br>"As I said, it's all good!

Nobi: Dam i forgot! This is a trap that shuts you in!  
>Otanashi: DON'T FORGET SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT!<br>_

"You almost sound like you're saying they're not people."  
>"Exactly. They're NPCs."<br>"We're in a game now?"

"Then you want to become a water flea without even resisting?"  
>"Yeah!..Huh?"<p>

Meganei-kun: LOOK AT MY AWESOME MUSCLE-Yuri Ejects Seat Furiously-

Hinata: OH LOOK WHAT IS THAT SHINING LIGHT OVER THERE!...*Crickets*  
>-Ejects Seat-<p>

Nobi: Tenshi PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!  
>Testhi: Pick the time and place.<br>Hinata: HAHAHA so ineffective hes going to get it no -Ejected-  
>Hinata: YURI WTF WAS THAT<br>Yuri: He already sustained sufficient mental damage.  
>Hinata: MENTAL DAMAGE MY A -Spirals into group argument-<p> 


	6. Black Butler

"I won't abandon hate. If I do, nothing would be left of me."~Ciel Phantomhive

"If there is but even a little thread to use for escape to the depths of despair, I will simply hold on to it. That is the ability of humans. But it is their choice, whether to grab it or not."~Ciel Phantomhive

"To smile happily, I've... forgotten."~Ciel Phantomhive

"You idiot! Do you think I'd dance with a big, male partner like you?!" ~Ciel Phantomhive

"You shall never betray me. You shall never leave my side. No matter what!"~Ciel Phantomhive

"I … humiliated as a pet … my house was but, my family was killed. I was such a … powerless kid. Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way. I'm waiting … for them to come and try to kill me here."~Ciel Phantomhive

"Something once lost will never return."~Ciel Phantomhive

"That's not wrong… you fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can't keep up. After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. Only two kinds of people exist in this world: those who steal…and those who are stolen from. So then, today I just stole your 's all. "~Ciel Phantomhive

"Woof." ~ Ciel Phantomhive

"You are not wrong. You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can not keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world; those who steal and those who are stolen from. So then, today, I just stole your future. That's all."~ Ciel Phantomhive

"_If you are crying, fight against it! If you are regretful, walk forward! Only complaining of your misfortune, you're nothing but a common pig!_" ~Ciel Phantomhive

"Let's go you cat obsessed moron."~Ciel Phantomhive

"Mother, Father, God... please... Why? Why is there no one? No one comes to our rescue."~Ciel Phantomhive

"There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put in, and there are some feelings of despair that you can never ever shake off." ~Ciel Phantomhive

"So what? You're another person, so of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for? Besides, I'm free to be with whoever I want. No one has the right to say anything about it." ~Ciel Phantomhive

"_What are you lazily standing around for? You obtained me my revenge. This is an order! Come and eat my soul already! Until the very moment when you eat my soul, you are my butler, Sebastian Michaelis!_" ~ Ciel Phantomhive

"I'm arrogant, but not so much that I'd irresponsibly save someone just to brag about it. "~ Ciel Phantomhive

"At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to my master."~Sebastian Michaelis

"_From the time __**my Master**__ called __**me**__ 'Sebastian' that __**word**__ became my __**convenant and christened me anew**__. I have been 'Sebastian' since that day. __**I vowed as much to the moon, you see**__?_" ~ Sebastian Michaelis

"Yes, My Lord"~ Sebastian Michaelis

"Because I'm one hell of a butler."~Sebastian Michaelis

"Please refrain from catching on fire by yourself."~ Sebastian Michaelis

"He's just a pervert. I'm afraid it might be contagious, so please step back and stay away from him!"~ Sebastian Michaelis

"I have lived for a long time, but this is my first time meeting a space alien. What kind of counter-attack is that sparkly, smiley face expecting from me?"~ Sebastian Michaelis

"As long as there is the contract, I will protect your life. However, if you make a mistake of your own accord, you will possibly suffer a painful experience while alive. You already know that, don't you?"~ Sebastian Michaelis

"Please stop, it's disgusting." ~Sebastian Michaelis

"No, I am simply one hell of a deer."~ Sebastian Michaelis

"Those round and innocent eyes that know no filth or foulness, those tails that lovingly swish as if they belong to nobility, those paws in the soft shade of warm light pink!"~ Sebastian Michealis

"Any game becomes boring when it lacks thrills."~ Sebastian Michaelis

"Cats are great. They don't talk about useless things. Or do them. Nothing is cuter. They are something that don't exist in my world. They have pets over there as well... but... it doesn't quite compare."~ Sebastian Michaelis

"I'm saying that you can use both idiots and scissors, but you can't let an idiot use scissors."~ Sebastian Michaelis

"I have a contract. Even if you steal him from me, he is still my Young Master. The lot of you aren't fit to even lick his soul."~Sebastian Michaelis

"For a king to survive it's good for him to be able to skillfully manipulate the other pieces using both the knight and the queen. Beneath the throne the bodies of your pieces will pile up along with your sins. You must not lose."~Sebastian Michaelis

"Until I say ..'all right' please close your eyes..."~Sebastian Michaelis

"I do not need a thousand souls, I only need one, which is my master's."~Sebastian Michaelis

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can in fact tie a cherry stem in a knot using my tongue."~Sebastian Michaelis

"_So this is your technique? Dark to light, sugar to salt, dark blue to gold?... Then I'll turn that gold... to __**black**__._" - Sebastian Michaelis

"It was not my to employ this sort of tactic, but i have no choice. Even if the empty shells of pawns pile up beneath the throne, once the king is gone, the game is over. I will follow you, no matter where you go. "~Sebastian Michaelis

"If it's your wish, I will follow you everywhere even if your throne crumbles, and your shiny crown truns to rust even if the bodies pile up endlessly, above the bottomless pile corpses. Beside you as you lie softly down, I will be until i hear the words 'Check Mate' !"~Sebastian Michaelis

"Heaven? I don't have an affinity with that place" ~Sebastian Michaelis

"Yes..I'm a demon. There is no way I can could understand my prey , a human sense of taste ..What I understand is..only the taste of human's soul .."~ Sebastian Michaelis

"I'm sorry my lord, these kittens were just too cute."~Sebastian Michaelis

"I plan to strike eight more attractive poses today."~Sebastian Michaelis

"To turn day into night, pleasure into pain, and waltz into requiem – That is the Trancy butler."~Claude Faustus

"_I sense an extraordinary will in you, a strong attachment to that particular soul._" ~ Claude Faustus

"Yes, Your Highness"~ Claude Faustus

"_Everyone... will just fade into darkness..._" ~ Alois Trancy

"Hannah, don't you a think sunny-side-up egg is pitiable? Its shell is broken then it's forced to show an indecorous appearance, then it becomes an eyeball, internal organs, or a plume. And I rob it of all possibilities."~Alois Trancy

"I'm one mangosteen of a reaper." - Grell Sutcliff

"That's my Bassy! So stylish!" -Grell Sutcliff

"I Loved You When You Were Dyed Crimson With Your Victims' Blood" - Grell Sutcliff

" I'm a butler to die for!" Grell Sutcliff

"No, I'll call you BASSY!"~ Grell Sutcliffe

"If you ram such a big thing into her, she will break"~ Grell Sutcliff (Alright o.O)

"Setting my body on fire and then neglecting me... How mean!"~Grell Sutcliff

"show me a firts rate laugh."~ undertaker

"Today is a particular woman's special gala. The final great ceremony in each human's life. A funeral."~ Undertaker

"I wonder, if the butler isn't here, is the earl just a child who can't do anything?"~undertaker

Even though I told him to hold each and every soul dear. Because you hold great power, you gradually fail to understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered. You will realize once it's too late. How many times have I given you and the others the same warning?"~ Undertaker

"You don't need to tell me, I know why you came, with just one look I can tell what's on your mind." ~Undertaker

"Welcome, Earl. Did you come to see how it feels like to sleep in my custom made coffins?"~ Undertaker

"Oh, the sensation of moisture slowly leaving the skin... It is out of the world!"~ Undertaker

"It's pink, isn't that lovely? " ~Undertaker

"This beautifully stitched skin as white as wax, just like when they were alive. Their mouths that cannot clamour noisily or tell lies any longer. Aren't they all far more beautiful than when they were alive?"~ Undertaker

"That's not it. I know that I "don't know" anything."~ Undertaker

"Seriously, being rescued by you is only taint in my entire life."~ William T. Spears

"Wind in our sails! The future is looking bright! ...For us, that is."~ Ronald Knox

"Okay! If we meet alive, that is... See. I did say we might not meet alive."~ Ronald Knox

"Ah man, he found him... Please don't forget about the souls, ok?"~ Ronald Knox

"I came to love my red hair that was just like my father's. I came to love red. I came to love you."~Angelina Durless

"I've been thinking. I'm a human being. But I've had white stuff falling from my ears lately."~Drocell Keinz

"Therefore, I reason for a superior present to be given to a very dear person, the most suitable thing would be your very self."~Drocell Keinz

"My Fair Lady..." ~Drocell

"Glad you're safe."~Ran-Mao

" Ah, how dreadful a tainted heart is. Corrupted, stagnant, dark."~Angela

"The unclean. The defiled. The dirty thing. Be destroyed. Be purified. This pain is blessed by the god! Blood is the offering to atone the sin!" ~Angela

"No matter how much compassion they were given, humans cannot be saved."~Ash Landers

"If I give it away, it'll be sad."~Richard

"I wanted Ciel to smile... but how? Since that day he seemed to stop smiling... I want to bring that back... I want Ciel to smile..."~Elizabeth Middleford

"Wearing my pitch-black clothes, with my pitch-black feelings, one month of pitch-black, winter had passed, when...Suddenly, Ciel came back. Along with a pitch-black butler." ~Elizabeth Middleford

"Why? Why is my body moving all by itself? Why... why is my body... hurting the one I love?! Stop! Stop! Stop!"~Elizabeth Middleford

"Ciel finally returned, but he wasn't able to laugh anymore. I love Ciel. I love Ciel's smile. Why is it as though we always seem to end up going in circles? How can I bring back Ciel's smile?"~Elizabeth Middleford

-tada!-

"*Singing* London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down; my fair Lady." *Kneels before Ciel.* ~Sebastian  
>"Who are you calling a, 'Lady'?" ~Ciel<p> 


	7. Hetalia

-My little sister is bugging me...Why doesn't any one remember Canada he is awesome!?-

"I'm Canada!" ~Canada

"Why doesn't anyone remember me?"~Canada

"Maple...leaf..."~Canada

"Maple!"~Canada

"I'm still here."~Canada

"Maple Hockey!"~Canada

"And that's why I tattooed a maple leaf to my forehead!"~Canada

"I'm still here. And I hate to complain, but nobody even asked my opinion.."~Canada

"About that whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing, I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the Earth – I give you the superhero 'Globoman'!"~America

"Hey wait! S'mores are supposed to have chocolate! Let's teach 'em a lesson!"~America

"Since we're all sharing our feelings, those pastries you served me when I visited your house the other day? They tasted like petrified couch stuffing."~America

"Dude! Christmas rocks! We know how to do it right here! First we 'x' out the 'christ' part to make it extreme! Then we shop and eat stuff 'til we're sick! Wanna shovel down some Xmas cake to get in the spirit?!"~America

"I'll do what I always do best! And that means... I'M THE HERO!" ~America

"He kinda looks like a girl from behind!"~America

"Okay. So I've, like, designed a really sweet attack plan that I'm calling Attack Plan Alpha, like 'Alpha Dog.' WOOF!"~America

"China! I choose you!"~America

"Both my beef and my dreams are super-sized!" ~America

"Dude I even SMELL like a hero, check it!"~America

"Check it out, yo! How kick-ass is my new fighter plane of doom? Dude, it blowin' your mind yet or whaaaat?" ~America

"Britain totally got a star stuck in his head! That's badass! Hahahahaha!"~America

"What's a 'cold'?"~America

"Okay so here's the plan, Britain is going to go and be a distraction, he might not come back from it. Then France and Russia will try to kidnap Italy. China will go and bust out some awesome ninja moves-Oh, well I'll stay here because that means, I 'm the hero!"~America

"I say we hit Italy first because italians can't drive and are usually drunk!"~America

"Winter can suck on my jingle bells."~America

"Somebody told me my elevator doesn't go to the top floor, but I don't even have an elevator!" ~America

"You Frenchies love to hate America. Why not go back to making us hot green chick statues like you used to?"~America

"And the hero is me!"~America

"Whoa, ice cream?! I'm totally coming there to hug you!"~America

"I have the silkiest hair in the whole world!"~Britain/England

"No surprise...the meeting ended once again without any resolution. Blast all. I really do wish there was someone around here who I didn't always fight with. ... Flying Mint Bunny! Did you come to try to cheer me up, huh? ... This is great! All my magical friends at the same time! But let's have no murders this go around, okay? I'm serious guys! Hey, no fair chewing on my sleeve, Uni! I'm too ticklish, so stop the snuggling! You're naughty, Captain Hook, Tinkerbell's not big enough. Take that big, goofy, kissy face back to your little leprechaun friends, since they're the only ones who care! Kidding! Seriously, you're all nutburgers! What am I to do with you?"~Britain/England

"Am I Catholic...or Protestant? God, I don't know..."~Britain/England

"Why won't the light just shut up...? I swear I'll never drink again... someone please kill me..."~Britain/England

"Bring on the fire, bring on the hell. Set everything ablaze so that no trace remains..." ~Britain/England

"Seriously, you're all nutburgers! What am I to do with you?"~Britain/England

"Unhand me, you fobbish twit!"~Britain/England

"Busby's chair. Anyone who sits in this chair will be cursed with a quick, and often painful death... except, apparently, for Russia." ~Britain/England

"Why don't you go home and watch anime?" ~Britain/England

"Britain I have something important to say to you...I would like...for you to marry me." ~France

"Love is something that shouldn't be forced on others."~France

"It's a cloak, non?"~France

"Everybody knows I've got the biggest-"~France (O.o)

"Oh crap, my fish!"~France

"DUH! He is Canada! I recognize him from his sexy hair because it is so much like my own. But not as good."~France

"What the world really needs is more love."~France

"When you two are done releasing sexual tensions, we have got a meeting to finish!"~France

"I enjoy messing with your needlework."~France

"Ohonhonhon!"~France

"Take off those silly clothes, or I'll take them off for you!"~France (I know France is bad but...)

"Panda!"~China

"Suck ball!"~China

"Whaaat? I don't think that's right!"~China

"Who are you?! Go away, now!"~China

"You an ass!"~China

"I'm REBELLING!"~China

"But I don't wanna be the princess..." ~China

"Yes sir! I respond Japanese way! Be unclear! Say one thing but mean something else completely opposite like 'I'll think about it'! Lie to them!" ~Japan

"Not if you pay me million dollar." ~Japan

"I am very pleased to meet you." ~Japan

"I live alone, you know." ~Japan

"If we are to be stranded here we are lucky to be near so many fish." ~Japan

"Konnichiwa. It's nice to meet you, China where the sun sets. My name is Japan. I'm from where the sun rises." ~Japan

"Perhaps. We shall see. All my answers mean no." ~Japan

"Maybe if I feed him some bad sushi he'll go away..." ~Japan

"Leave my friend alone!" ~Japan

"You need to seek professional help" ~Japan

"Da-ze!"~Korea

"Quotes were invented in Korea, you know!"~Korea

"Japan's breasts belong to Korea!"~Korea

"These are broken, so Korea didn't make them."~Korea

"I will now express my anger through the piano." ~Austria

"My manly tract of land has been seized and occupied by that demon douche Prussia!" ~Austria

"Stop pulling on Mariazell!" ~Austria

"You are an ass." ~Austria

"YOU SAW NOTHING!" ~Austria

"VODKAAAAAA!"~Russia

"My sister's a total nutjob!"~Russia (I feel the same way)

"I have dark secret no one will guess because of my sweet face" ~Russia

"I'm Russian, I know everything about snow." ~Russia

"Hey, do you know where the coat I left hanging here went to?"~Russia

"When I look into all of your stupid faces, I think how fun it will be to pound them into dust."~Russia

"Ok... so all I have to do is jump out of this plane and attack them, right?"~Russia

"HEAVENS TO THE BETSY! What strange and terrifying news is this?!"~Russia

"It make me pleasure smile to think how they will all be destroyed by my overwhelming power."~Russia

"MY DOORKNOB!"~Russia

"What? Why me? No thanks!"~Russia

"I was wondering what makes you such a itty-bitty guy, Mr. Latvia." ~Russia

"If you marry me then our souls will be bonded for all eternity."~Belarus

"Big Brother Russia, where are you? Why you leave me here with double D meets double dumb?","Hurry up and come out or I'll find you."~Belarus

"KEKKON. KEKKON. KEKKON."~Belarus

"The doorknob that separates us is gone... Isn't that niiiice...?!"~Belarus

"Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me..."~Belarus

"Big brother, big brother lets become one I now you want to why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?! Big brother open this dang door right this instant open up brother let me iiiiiin."~Belarus

"Big brother that door that was keeping us a part is now gone~ Isn't that great?~ Now.. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me." ~Belarus

"You're so tough, next you'll try to pick a fight with Haiti." ~Estonia

"LATVIAAAA!" ~Estonia

"You should really try keeping your mouth more close-ed" ~Estonia

"Wow, would you look at the time?" ~Estonia

"Oh great and powerful Russia! I brought to you some hot tea!" ~Lithuania

"Oh.. Shut up!" ~Lithuania

"POLAND YOU'RE A TRAITOR AND A BAD FRIEND!" ~Lithuania

"RUSSIA'S COMING TO GET YOU!" ~Lithuania

"Risking my life for European politics would make me gassy." ~Poland

"I got a good deal on 10,000 ponies to add to my arsenal, right? Picture it: they'll shoot right over our heads!" ~Poland

"I'm thinking of painting my house a wicked hipster pink." ~Poland

"You will never believe who I ran into yesterday~" ~Poland

"Everyone shut up!"~Germany

"Hey look at how the door just opened. You could totally run away if you wanted to." ~Germany

" Italy!"~Germany

"So I captured Italy... but the only thing I hear from him is ze singing und ze laughing und vierd accents."~Germany

"Friends? Ja, this could work...we don't have to kiss do we?"~Germany

"WAIT A MINUTE! HOW THE HOLY FÜHRER DID HE GET INTO MY BED?!"~Germany

"You're the most pathetic excuse for a country I've ever seen...! Are you sleeping at me right now?!" ~Germany

"I will punch you in the throat!"~Germany

"With that kind of attitude, my only option is to shoot you in the head!"~Germany

"I once killed a man in his sleep with his own mustache and a grape."~Germany

"Are you WANTING me to gas you?!" ~Germany

"Shut up, someone who was afraid of the ghost of a doughnut has no right to judge!" ~Hungary

"Jeepers God! Why do have to stress me out like this?! I don't know what to do!" ~Hungary

"Of all the parts you could have torn, why did you have to tear the cloth from that area?!"- " NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" - "NO MEANS NO! I DON'T VANT WHAT'S BEEN DOWN THERE CLOSE TO ME!"- " GET THAT NASTY TAINTED FABRIC AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!" ~Hungary

"You don't mean that! * laughs creepily * You know you're dying to be wrapped in my crotch cloth! Who wouldn't be? *laughs like a maniac* ~Prussia

"Hey, Austria! It must suck balls to have Silesia taken away by force, huh?"~Prussia

"Kesesesese!"~Prussia

"I am the awesome Prussia!"~Prussia

"Suck it, losers!"~Prussia

"This so called army that Austria has put together would make my grandmother laugh like this: 'Ha-ha-ha!'."~Prussia

"You know, part of the reason of why I'm so awesome is because I drink beer. The awesome taste of this stuff almost brings awesome tears to my awesome eyes."~Prussia

"Why? It's just an innocent crotch cloth!"~Prussia

"It's time to wrap your wounds!"~Prussia

"Hello, little girl, I am Prussia and you are not! my awesomeness is exploding at a alarming rate even for someone as awesome as the great Prussia! Any way super happy la,la to you and your anovulation however we consider it nothing more than dried squirrel poop. Perhaps filling your loan and giving us Austria's Silesia Region, it's pronounced Silesia right? Otherwise we will attack you with awesomeness and have my army destroy you!~ From Prussia with love P.S I am awesome!"~Prussia

"Hello, little girl. I am Prussia and you are not!"~Prussia

"Show me to your wounds! I'll wrap it!"~Prussia

"Come on! I'm going to help, like it or not"~Prussia

"Boobies." ~Prussia

"PASTAAAAAAAA!" ~Italy

"Ve~" ~Italy

"That's an easy one, sir! Surrender immediately, form an alliance, kiss their butts, sing, eat and go to bed." ~Italy

"Ahhh-ahh! I'm so sorry! You were right! I am not the box of tomatoes fairies at all! It was all lies, lies, LIES! Please don't shoot me! I'm too young to die, and what if I don't die and but am just mortally wounded and forced to lie there in misery in a pool of my own blood?! Please, I'll do anything-well, I mean within reason- I don't want to diiiiiiie!" ~Italy

"I know I'm not strong, but I'm cute!" ~Italy

"As long as I'm with you I get fed and nobody picks on me! I like being here~" ~Italy

"Hello to you! I am the box of tomatoes fairy! I come in peace! Let us be friends and play with each other!" ~Italy

"Why are you pointing a gun at me? I already told you I'd tell you everything I know, which is pretty much everything I know! Please don't kill me, please!" ~Italy

"Hey Japan! Want to see my butt?" ~Italy

"Germany, Germany! I'm in North Africa right now and I can't tie my shoe laces!" ~Italy

"I mean seriously, I'm a virgin! What do you think they get virgin olive oil? The point is you do not want to shoot a virgin. We're pathetic enough as it is! Please! I apologize for the lying and box thing, I really am a good Italy! I swear, you're Germany, right?"~Italy

"He's strong and pretty and wider than anybody, and that has got to count for something in this day and age, at least in keeping liquor stores out of your neighborhood. Also, Germans sound real funny, and laughing is good for the heart." ~Italy

"Germany! Germany! There was a pretty girl so I hit on her, but it turns out the pretty girl was France in disguise!" ~Italy

"By any chance, do you serve pasta?" ~Italy

"Next time, I'll show you my famous butt driving trick!" ~Italy

"I may be small, but I've got a big heart!" ~Sealand

"Sometimes I ride the goat while swabbing the deck; and that's not a euphemism for anything." ~Sealand

"That stung, you bully, and not only was unnecessary it was quite rude." ~Sealand

"That's right, you British jerk of jerks!" ~Sealand

"I'm sealand! I'm the smallest country of them all!" ~Sealand

"Suck my balls, you damn potato eater." ~South Italy (Romano)

"Che palle! Don't play dumb with me, that's my brother's job!"~South Italy (Romano)

"This weatherman's predicting a 99% chance on shit-storm and it's coming right at you!"~South Italy (Romano)

"Haha! You look-a so very stupid, with your big bushy mustache like some hipster at a high school party."~South Italy(Romano)

"you tomato bastard!"~South Italy (Romano)

"What the crapola happened here?! And what where's my stupid brother anyway! Ah Balls!"~South Italy (Romano)

"I hate you so much!"~South Italy (Romano)

"Moustache" ~South Italy (Romano)

"YOU PEED ON THE FLOOR?!" ~Spain

"Just ignore them. You'd like to have some churros, no?" ~Spain

"Fusosososo" ~Spain

"Christmas is about family and loving people. Now get bent!" ~Switzerland

"I think... it tastes like sandwich." ~Switzerland

"I'm going to kill you until you are dead!" ~Switzerland

"I don't care about the price... I just like how this one tastes. It's better than the others, if you ask me." ~Switzerland

"Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" ~Switzerland

"Pick whatever color you like" ~Switzerland

"You have farmland, so you don't have to sell your soul to Satan!" ~Switzerland

"And if you do take two because they deserve to have friends!" ~Switzerland

-THIS!-

**Spain:** Listen up, in spanish, _Kiss me_ is _Dame un beso_.  
><strong>Spain:<strong> Romano! So, how are those lessons coming along?  
><strong>Chibimano:<strong> Spanish is stupid and hard to learn cuz the words are all wrong  
><strong>Joanna of Castile:<strong> So Spain, how is your education of Italy coming along?  
><strong>Spain:<strong> *sweatdrop* Ehehe, kinda bad actually.  
><strong>Chibimano:<strong> *flirty* I know this! Besame mala chica!  
><strong>Spain:<strong> Her highness is not a bad girl you twit!

_

**Germany**: Everyone shut up!  
><strong>England and France<strong>: Germany?!  
><strong>Germany<strong>:We've called this conference to solve the world's problems, not to fight about the problems of our past. And since I'm the only country who seems to know how to run a meeting, we'll follow my rules from here on out. Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit chat about side deals, and absolutely no going over the time limit. Now if you want to go, make sure you're prepared and raise your hand, but do so in a way that does not mock any salute of my country's past. [Italy's hand goes up] Germany recognizes his friend Italy!  
><strong>Italy<strong>: Pasta!

**Italy: **Oh, boy... it's hug time.  
><strong>Romano<strong>: Would you stop it with your hug-therapy already?!  
><strong>Germany<strong>: I'll never understand Catholics...

**Germany**: [Narrating] One night, I couldn't sleep well and opened my eyes...

[cut to a disheveled looking man standing over him]

**Germany**: to find some strange guy staring at me.

**Roman Empire**: What? So this is Italy's ally? For some reason, I'm a bit annoyed.

**Germany**: Who the hell are you!

**Roman Empire**: What did you say? You must be really ignorant if you don't know who I am. As you can see from my sculpture-like beauty, and my steel-like strength, I'm none other than the great Roman Empire, the supreme ruler of the Mediterranean!

[Germany points a gun in his face]

**Germany**: Get out, you suspicious bastard! What are you planning? On top of that, impersonating the Roman Empire, a man I have deep respect for, is unforgivable!

**Roman Empire**: I'm serious though...

**Germany**: Shut your trap! From now on, speak only when you're answering my questions. Who the hell are you?

**Germany:** Whoa, food!

[takes a bite of a raw potato]

**Roman Empire:** I'm the great Roman Empire.

**Germany**: Because of what you just said, I've decided to put a bullet through your head.

**Roman Empire**: Don't get so worked up! Come on, you heard my beautiful voice, remember?

**Germany**: That was you? Well, why are you here?

**Roman Empire**: Oh yeah, I forgot!

[pulls back Germany's bed sheets to reveal a content Italy, deep in sleep]

**Roman Empire**: I came to see my precious grandson!

**Germany**: Hang on! Why is he in my bed?

**Roman Empire**: [Cuddles Italy] Gosh, you're so damn cute! You're such a good boy!

**Germany**: A dream! A dream! This is all a dream!


	8. Soul Eater

"Just look Patty! Your stance is off again! The two of you aren't in a line!"~Death the Kid

"Symmetry is what makes the world beautiful." ~Death the Kid

"ITS ASYMMETRICAL!"~Death the Kid

"Symmetry is key. Everything must be aesthetically pleasing. That's why I use the two of you as twin pistols in order to preserve symmetry. When I hold you both I'm completely balanced on the right and left. It isn't perfect because your human forms are so different from each other, though. Your hair styles and height for example. Even your boobs are different sizes!"~Death the Kid

"You're right, I'm an abomination! I'm filthy and dirty! And unbalanced! Why is there only one set of stripes?! I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I deserve to die!"~Death the Kid

"I'm worrying about it! I'm worrying about it! Worry! Worry! Worry!"~Death the Kid

"You're disgustingly hideous! What the hell kind of thing are you? I've never seen anything more messed up in my life! Do you know nothing about symmetry? Whoever made you should be dug up from his grave, shot, and reburied! You make me violently ill."~Death the Kid

"Dammit, Patty!"~Death the Kid

"I'm a pig, a louse, a useless cow! I destroyed Anubis! Such utter garbage cannot be allowed to live! I deserve to die!"~Death the Kid

"No I can't go on like this! I should die! How could this happen? Did I really forget to fold the tip of the toilet paper into a triangle?"~Death the Kid

"What If I didn't fold the toilet paper? Something like that could ruin my life forever. I can't be defeated by toilet paper. If I turn my back on this, I shouldn't be allowed to live anymore."~Death the Kid

"No, it can't be seven! Say eight, dammit! Eight is better! It's physically impossible to cut the number seven in half and make it symmetrical! It has to be eight instead! Eight cut vertically or horizontally stays perfectly symmetrical! Take it back, I beg of you! Please say eight! Please!"~Death the Kid

"Hey, can I shoot them now?" ~Death the Kid

"Oops. Sorry. My fingers slipped."~Death the Kid

"Black Star, I can't come down. There's water. Carry me."~Death the Kid

"I'll ward off the water from above. Can you can handle the water on the ground okay? We'll work together, it's a good thing there are two of us here. This way would be impassable alone. Quite an obstacle."~Death the Kid

"We're hunting after a legendary sword. Finding a fairy or two shouldn't be surprising."~Death the Kid

"Damn, it's awful. Just awful! No matter what I do I can't get the K right! I'm useless garbage! I'm a horrible disgusting person who doesn't deserve to live another day!"~Death the Kid

"If you want to do damage to the other ship, you have to ram them in the middle! Now do it again!"~Death the Kid

"I partnered with these two specifically so something like this wouldn't happen. I need symmetry! Maybe I should have listened to my father. He tried to pick out a good weapon for me, but I refused to listen to him! Stubborn! All I cared about, all I wanted was symmetry! Two symmetrical weapons! Was that so much to ask for?! And now all my efforts have been completely and utterly wasted! Damn it!"~Death the Kid

"I do not deny evil, nor do I believe that any human is completely free of malice. Everything must be in balance. As long as evil and good maintain an equilibrium in this world there is no problem. Perfect balance is the key to everything."~Death the Kid

"I'm going to keep fighting until this world is the way it should be. Until the world is balanced."~Death the Kid

"You disgust me. I am a Grim Reaper. I refuse to grant anyone the freedom to kill!"~Death the Kid

"Just look at it Liz, Patty, just look at how the clouds are! Flowing right toward the sun! It's so beautiful, even the sky is symmetrical!"~Death the Kid

"Excuse me for being smaller than my little sister! What right do you have to talk about symmetry, anyway? Three stripes on the left side of your hair and none on the right?! That doesn't look symmetrical to me!" ~Liz Thompson

"Now, now, Kid. You can't forget that you're a grim reaper. Compared to that, what do three little lines matter?"~Liz Thompson

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed, is he? These little rich kids are always so gullible."~Liz Thompson

"A sound soul dwells within sound skin and sound doesn't sound right!"~Liz Thompson

"I can see through you,Your lying, you want to gobble up my hot body!"~Liz Thompson

"We were born as weapons and we loved the power that came with it. Nothing could scare us. We walked around town like we owned the place, taking whatever we wanted whenever we wanted it. No one ever thought to ask what our lives were really like."~Liz Thompson

"Yeah, Kid! You're not garbage. If you were garbage you would smell a lot worse, so why don't we just get up and try again, okay?" ~Patty Thompson

"Garbage is ew, and you're not!" ~Patty Thompson

""Hey, sis? I've been wondering something. How come everyone always closes their eyes when they sneeze? Is it to keep their eyes from popping out of their heads?" ~Patty Thompson

"You broke the Pharaoh! "You broke the Pharaoh! "You broke the Pharaoh!" ~Patty Thompson

"Yeah, it's going to be freaking awesome!" ~Patty Thompson

"Giraffe! Giraffe! I love Giraffes!" ~Patty Thompson

"You better watch out! I can break your neck!" ~Patty Thompson

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream." ~Patty Thompson

"Get your ass moving now, damn you." ~Patty Thompson

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body."~Maka Albarn

"Maka Chop!" ~Maka Albarn

"Your soul is mine to take!"~Maka Albarn

"Watch it, or I'll take your soul!"~Maka Albarn

"42-42-564, whenever you want to, knock on Death's door."~Maka Albarn

"Humph. Don't waste your breath on me. There's no way I'll ever consider you my father."~Maka Albarn (Is it bad I don't feel bad for him?)

"That's your answer for everything! We have to work together here! And don't you want to become a death scythe? You have to take this seriously, Soul! This is a witch we're going up against! Let's just follow my-"~Maka Albarn

"He just ate your soul, you damn cat! What are you still doing up there?!"~Maka Albarn

"You men. All of you, you're horrible. Cheating on every woman. But you, you I actually decided to trust. I put my faith in you. I can't believe this. I wish that all of you would just die!"~Maka Albarn (Agreed)

"People need fear to survive. We experience it so we can grow stronger."~Maka Albarn

"Stop looking at my soul, you creep!"~Maka Albarn

"They need professional help."~Maka Albarn

"I was wondering. Do souls taste good? You seem to like 'em."~Maka Albarn

"I screwed up..."~Maka Albarn

"The 118th rule in the Death Weapon Meister Academy handbook states, 'In the event of an emergency students are allow to enter the Death Room without first obtaining permission'."~Maka Albarn

"We have to find a way to face this scar."~Maka Albarn

"It's not that you don't know how to deal with people, it's just no one ever took the time to deal with you."~Maka Albarn

"I refuse to let my fear control me anymore."~Maka Albarn

"We might be scared but that's what makes us stronger!"~Maka Albarn

"If you do continue to fight me, then I'll take your soul. You got it?"~Maka Albarn

"I'm going to become stronger!"~Maka Albarn

"It doesn't hurt! It's not hot! I'm not scared! I will not be beaten!"~Maka Albarn

"Papa was only 18 years old when I was born. He used to read a lot of books to me back then."~Maka Albarn

"What could that creep possibly be thinking sending sexy underwear to his own daughter."~Maka Albarn

"What kind of fun does he mean? Just what kind of girl does he think I am!?"~Maka Albarn

"Not Cool Maka!" ~Soul Eater

"YOU IDIOT, Of course we're still friends!"~Soul Eater

"Back away! I won't let you touch my Meister!"~Soul Eater

"The fear of interacting with people...even I understand that one."~Soul Eater

"As a cool guy, I'm used to seeing naked women."~Soul Eater

"Black Star, it's over between us I'm done being your yaoi boy"~Soul Eater

"You're stubborn and reckless, all you like to do for fun is read, so you're boring, and you have fat ankles."~Soul Eater

"Anybody want to take the sexy kitty home? She's free."~Soul Eater (...)

"If you forget your fear you become reckless."~Soul Eater

"What is this place? Where am I? Wherever it is, it's completely dark. I can't even see my own body. It hurts... Which way is up? Which way is down? Where am I supposed to go? Someone help me."~Soul Eater

"I am your weapon partner Maka! That means I'm always prepared to die for my Meister!"~Soul Eater

"I'm hungry! can we just get his damn zombie soul already?"~Soul Eater

"Come out! Nap times over zombie!"~Soul Eater

"I hope it's a cool morning. That's how cool days always start out. And a cool guy like me deserves the coolest morning possible."~Soul Eater

"How can women say completely illogical stuff with such confidence?!"~Soul Eater

"In the end the shape and form don't matter at all, it's only the soul that matters right? Nothing else."~Soul Eater

"After all cool men don't cheat on their partners, do they?"~Soul Eater

"Damn that witch. How am I supposed to be cool when she is all hot and naked like that huh?"~Soul Eater (...a-alright then...)

"It's okay, cool guys see naked women all the time, I'm totally used to it."~Soul Eater (Then explain the nosebleed soul)

"What are you smoking? Don't you see how cool I am? You think I'm going to settle for a flat chested girl like her?"~Soul Eater

"Huh?! You kidding me?! How's it all my fault?! What're you stupid?! You went braindead didn't you! Die!"~Soul Eater

"Good idea. Maybe we can throw in some shit as well!"~Soul Eater

"This isn't cool!"~Soul Eater

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"~Black Star

"Assassin's rule number one - silence: dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target." ~Black Star

"Assassin's rule number two - transpositional thinking: Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements."~Black Star

"Assassin's rule number three - speed: take out the target before the target notices your presence."~Black Star

"I am the great assassin Black Star! And I've come here to assassinate you all!"~Black Star

"Sometimes I'm such a big star I can't handle it."~Black Star

"It was awesome! I was the biggest star in the whole room yesterday!"~Black Star

"Dying now. My breath will be erased, okay?"~Black Star

"My name is Black Star. I'll surpass the power of the gods."~Black Star

"Compared to a man as big as me, you realize how small you are don't you? I understand how you feel. Even I can be frightened by my own greatness. So I find it difficult to stand in front of mirrors."~Black Star

"You can look high or low but you wont find a bigger guy than me!"~Black Star

"Finishing Strike! Black Star Big Wave!"~Black Star

"It could be real difficult to hide when you're as big a star as I am."~Black Star

"You wont be laughing once you taste our power of friendship!"~Black Star

"Soul! Soul! Are you okay?! It's going to be alright! Black Star is here for you now! Open your eyes! One look at my big handsome face and you'll be cured for sure!"~Black Star

"Stars. Don't. Clean."~Black Star (Hannah's don't clean either)

"YAHOO! Black Star on stage front and center YEAH! A big star is here to perform in your tiny village come on out everybody!"~Black Star

"Speed Star!"~Black Star

"I'm just a dude who's way ahead of his time you know? Does that mean I was born too early because time can't keep up with me?"~Black Star

"YAAAAAHOOOO! Fellow students remember this well! I am Black Star the worlds greatest assassin! The big man! I will transcend death! Try not to feel too bad about living in my shadow! It isn't your fault that I'm the biggest star ever! Sooner or later you will all cower before me! Let me hear you now! Scream the name of Black Star!"~Black Star

"Hey Tsubaki come out of there already. You haven't lost to him have you? You can put on a better show than that come back out on stage. Encore, encore. Tsubaki encore, give us an encore!"~Black Star (ITS SO SAD! )

"Alright then! Come here! Come over here Black Stars giving you a big hug!"~Black Star

"What the point of worrying about the past? A real star keeps moving forward."~Black Star

"My soul wave length just got taken away. I'm gunna miss it."~Black Star

"I'm Black Star. I'm on a whole different level than you. I'm a big man! I beat death! Who else can say that?!"~Black Star

"I'm not going to let myself get beat by a jar!"~Black Star

"Who cares about snow? Snow can't touch me, I could be naked out here and it wouldn't bother me at all."~Black Star

"It's me with a capital M! I'm the only one big enough to capitalize me!"~Black Star

"I'll never show you my tears. These are the tears of those who died with regrets. If there's a way to take away these regrets, I'll make sure I'll find it."~Black Star

"If it's fear that you speak of, then I'll stand and face it. I'll never give up. The only time I lose is when I die!"~Black Star

"As long as I don't admit defeat, then it'll never be a loss!"~Black Star

"Hey Soul, let's piss on Sid's grave!"~Black Star

"'Path of the Warrior'? Mifune, let's get something straight. The path I choose isn't of the Warrior or the Demon. You don't know this path! You've never seen it before, Samurai! My path! and nobody else's, YOU GOT ME!"~Black Star

"Excuse me! I'm not a microphone, I'm a chain scythe! A weapon! You don't understand assassination, do you?" ~Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

"Silence means approaching... quietly! If you're trying to be an assassin, you have to learn how to shut the fuck up!"~Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

"The Camellia Blossom, also known as Tsubaki, is a flower without fragrance. It proclaims nothing, blooming in silence. When the blossom's petals scatter, it's quiet and tragic. I am Tsubaki. A silent flower without fragrance."~Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

"I am Tsubaki, a flower without fragrance. When I fall it will be silent and tragic."~Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

"I have a friend who has helped me realize something. He's helped me see that a Camellia does have a fragrance!"~Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

"Yay, London!"~Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

"You guys are a team, you have to work together if you want to do anything! One person can't make a decision without the other, you decide together and you fight together!"~Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

"I'll admit Black Star makes some dumb calls from time to time, but the important thing is I'm here to back him up no matter how big a fool he is. If we're fools we're fools together, that's the kind of team we are." ~Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

"Our souls, together with you till the end!"~Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

"The doors here only open one way. They open inward."~Crona

"This much I know: my blood is black."~Crona

"I'm not very good at talking with girls. They make me nervous."~Crona

"Ragnarok, Screaming Resonance."~Crona

"I don't like it, the dark circles under my eyes will come back and I don't know how to deal with the dark circles!"~Crona

"I've never seen a man with a screw sticking out of his head before. I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with a guy like that!"~Crona

"No, thumbtacks in my shoes would stick into my feet whenever I tried to walk. It would hurt. I don't think I could deal with that really." ~Crona

"There are stars and planets floating around me. I don't think I can handle astronomy right now."~Crona

"Hey. My blood is black, you know."~Crona

"I'm scared. Of everyone. I need to learn to deal with people better."~Crona

"Do you want to know where the real hell is hiding? It's inside your head."~Crona

"I hate, hate, hate everyone. But that's okay I can use my screams to blow them all away. I bet dead people are a lot easier to get along with."~Crona

"I can't lose weight! I don't know how to deal with being any skinnier than I already am!"~Crona

"That's gross, and I don't get the comparison!"~Crona

"Ewww...I don't want to hang out with someone disgusting as poop!"~Crona

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THAT."~Crona

"Trusting someone not to hurt you... how idiotic is that?"~Crona

"I don't want to lose my only friend."~Crona

"If you let him hit you with that technique again, I'm gonna stick thumbtacks in your shoes, got it?"~ Ragnarok

"Screw yaself! You won't live that long!"~ Ragnarok

"Time to die, screwhead!"~ Ragnarok

"Astronomy is a lot easier to deal with than death, you moron."~ Ragnarok

"Oi, Crona. If the grim reaper catches up to us you're not having any dinner tonight."~ Ragnarok

"Don't be an idiot, girl. You're not gonna manage anything. Don't you remember how this went last time? You and your weapon didn't manage so well. I don't even know why I bother with you anyway. A puny little soul like yours is hardly even worth eating. That Star brat from earlier looked a lot tastier than you. You're an unappetising useless little girl. I don't even need to fight you. I could probably bully you to death from here!"~ Ragnarok

"Shut up."~ Ragnarok

"You idiot! Take this! And this! And this and this!"~ Ragnarok

"I'm gonna punch you until I can't punch anymore Crona!"~ Ragnarok

"Dammit Crona you complete idiot!"~ Ragnarok

"Screw you guys!"~ Ragnarok

"You and CRONA? FRIENDS? You gotta be kidding me! Who'd wanna be friends with a pathetic thing like him!? He isn't even any fun! Wait. I got it! You wanna keep him around as a punching bag! Bullying him is an excellent way to reduce stress! That's what you want him for..."~ Ragnarok

"Well too bad. I'm the only one who gets to beat up Crona! He's mine, you can't have him!"~ Ragnarok

: "How could you punch me Crona!? I don't believe it! You have no idea how it feels to be hit by you!"~ Ragnarok

"Well, I'll tell you! It's like when you haven't crapped in 3 days and 3 nights, and then you get a toilet water splash back bonus when you unload it all!"~ Ragnarok

"What'd you do to me you ugly cow!?"~ Ragnarok

"There is Crona's screech alpha you know. Heh, just thought I'd mention that. Don't know why though. We're onlookers. No way we're gonna help you... Not even for 3 pieces of candy..."~ Ragnarok

"Heh, it was just a figure of speech. I don't actually want any candy. I'm not a baby, you idiot."~ Ragnarok

"It's not a matter of number!"~ Ragnarok

"REALLY? Maka Albarn, you know how to strike a good bargain. It pays to negociate, don't 'cha think?"~ Ragnarok

"Don't underestimate my black blood!"~ Ragnarok

"Quit your worrying. Dumbass."~ Ragnarok

"Go after her Crona! Kill the witch! We're on fire now!"~ Ragnarok

"What? Are you trying to study right now? You're a strange girl."~ Ragnarok

"If you're his friend, then feed me!"~ Ragnarok

"Hmh, the food was good at least."~ Ragnarok

"Hey, Crona! You should try and find a partner who can cook, like that Tsubaki girl!"~ Ragnarok

"Goopi-pi! Things are getting interesting."~ Ragnarok

"Looks like the hallway's off limits from here. Goo pi pi! Which means it might be a good place to look for the vault."~ Ragnarok

"It's not my problem if you get yourself caught."~ Ragnarok

"Thanks a lot. We couldn't have done it without you."~ Ragnarok

"Looks like you have added your own girly touch here and there."~ Ragnarok

"What are you waiting for you moron?"~ Ragnarok

"It was easy! Whilst she was out of the room, we just added a little drop to her tea." ~ Ragnarok

"Reaper Chop!"~Lord Death

"Yeah, yeah. Hello, hello." ~Lord Death

: "This last collection, the witch's soul, is very important. If you slip up, all of the ninety-nine Kishin souls the two of you have collected so far will be confiscated." ~Lord Death

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to use my Reaper Chop to split your head open!"~Lord Death

"Well hello, son! What's up? It's good to see you! I've forgotten how cute those stripes on your hair are."~Lord Death

"People and Gods alike possess weaknesses. In order to bury those failings, they seek strength and power. Fear and desire are two sides of the same coin."~Lord Death

"Yo! Hey! Hiya! Thanks for comin', great to see you! Okay well that's about all I have to say. Have a great time tonight"~Lord Death

"WASSUP, WASSUP, WASSUUPPPPP?!"~Lord Death

"I'd really hate to say this to you, especially since you just woke up...but it's time for you to die again."~Lord Death

"You filthy unforgivable swine! That's it, I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE AGAIN!"~Lord Death

"Yeah sorry, it won't happen again. This time you will be GOOD AND DEAD." ~Lord Death

"Special attack... COFFEE TABLE FLIP!"~Lord Death

"I'll remove your threat ONCE AND FOR ALL! I am the guardian of this world, it is my job to make sure you do no further damage to it!"~Lord Death

"I have a simpler motive. Experimentation and observation that's all a true scientist cares about. And I am a scientist. Everything in the world is an experimental test subject, of course that includes myself as well."~ Stein

"All the more reason to dissect one, before the whole species dies off."~ Stein

"I think I'd like to dissect you now!"~ Stein

"Are you helping because you're a doctor? Or is it because you're a Witch?"~ Stein

"Ha ha ha ha! Promise me something if you're gunna sue go after Spirit first okay?"~ Stein

"This is fear. That's good then, I had forgotten what it felt like."~ Stein

"Are you ready to fight against fear itself? Will you cross beyond that door? Let your souls make the decision for you."~ Stein

"Made you look."~ Stein

"Hey, Soul Eater. If you even think of touching my Maka, if you lay a hand on her, as a death scythe... no. As her father, I will freaking kill you. You got me, you little octopus head?"~Death Scythe

"What did you just say?! Are you trying to tell me that my Maka's not attractive?! Why haven't you made a move on her?! You're a man, aren't you!?"~Death Scythe

"Maka, your dad loves you."~Death Scythe

"It's more effective if you warn before you chop!"~Death Scythe

"Maka! Please don't hate me, Maka! I love you and mama! I promise, Maka! It's true! It's true! I love you! I love you!"~Death Scythe

"Good times at Chupacabras!"~Death Scythe

"How was that, Maka? Isn't your old man cool?"~Death Scythe

"Your Papa has arrived. That's right, Maka. Take a good look at how brave and selfless is... She's not even looking at me!"~Death Scythe

"He's using every drop of his blood as a weapon."~Death Scythe

"Oh my darling. My dear white coated angel. Please heal me! My heart is in need of your sweet, sweet medical lovin only you can cure!"~Death Scythe

"Hahaha, look at that Maka! You see how ridiculous the sun looks trying to fight off sleep! Pretty funny!"~Death Scythe

"Hang in there! Millions of men everywhere are on your side!"~Death Scythe

"I bet Maka's enjoying her present right about now."~Death Scythe

"It will be alright, have faith in yourself. Crona, you will be a Kishin."~Medusa Gorgon

"Um well Miss Maka? Can you do me a favor and help me out with your father? I can't get him off my leg."~Medusa Gorgon

"You don't feel as good on my foot now, change yourself back into a frog."~Medusa Gorgon

"You're horrible! Commenting on my appearance like that! I don't have to listen to this from you! It's sexual harassment!"~Medusa Gorgon

"The Kishin's power surpasses human understanding. It is evolution itself. Lord Death and his little academy have protected the world by acting as a check against power. The DWMA seeks only to maintain the status quo, that's its mission. But still... time continues to march forward. It's only natural for the rest of the world to progress with it, don't you agree? That's how nature works. And yet Professor Stein, this academy has made a point to keep that from happening. Do you really want to live in a world of stasis? Where nothing changes, you're a scientist like me. Surely you must understand."~Medusa Gorgon

"You think that you can punish me? How arrogant. You're the one who betrayed the Grim Reaper. Tell me, what do you think that your sentence will be? What gives you the right to be the one to punish me?"~Medusa Gorgon

" I'm a witch. It's our job to blaspheme against God."~Medusa Gorgon

" I love you, Crona."~Medusa Gorgon

"All we can do is imagine. Life becomes an unsolvable mystery with any number of twists and turns awaiting us. And that's enough to fill any soul with terror." ~Asura

"It's not necessarily the uncertainty that makes us fearful. It's more than that. The answers that we imagine are what really frighten us."~Asura

"Imagination is where all our fear originates, it is the mother of terror and mankind's greatest weakness."~Asura

"What you offer is order and authority, which gives humans the illusion of security and peace, but what truly lies under the thin layer of rationality you attempt to impose on the world?"~Asura

"Pain in the present can be dealt with. It's imagining future pain that hurts us the most. It terrifies us."~Asura

"Pain and death aren't so frightening really, unless you let your imagination run away with you..."~Asura

"Don't you see how empty and meaningless the authority you impose is? That's not how the truth is found. You make your followers feel safe by offering them white lies and comforting words... Don't you know that it only harms them more?"~Asura

"Have you been listening to a word I've said, old man!? What's wrong with surrendering to madness? That's where the true peace is."~Asura

"We were friends once, so allow me to offer you one small piece of advice. You should be careful about hiding behind authority and blinding yourself to the realities of the world. It might cost you your life someday. Or somebody else's."~Asura

"The root of all fear is imagination"~Asura

"So you got rid of corporal terror by discarding the flesh, intellectual dread by using Brew! And you overcame the mental fear by trusting others and depending on it?! But such feeble support will break easily! It will be all over when it breaks and the madness will take over again."~Asura

" There's nothing unusual here…The appropriate one stands in the appropriate place after the inappropriate ones have collapsed to the ground, defeated. There is nothing unexpected or odd about it. That is harsh reality. Nothing uncertain exists here. Not even fear."~Asura

"What is Bravery?" ~Asura

" Everybody has it huh...then it's just like madness." ~Asura

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a strong mind, one that can get rid of the fear you feel?" ~Little Demon

"Seek out the power you need. Find a rule to break, it will make you stronger. Stronger perhaps then you thought possible." ~Little Demon

"Come with me. Overwhelming madness and power await." ~Little Demon

"How could he do such an awful thing to my beloved Kim? Hiro, you're a dead man!"~Ox Ford

"What are you gonna do now Ox? You can't get expelled from the academy."~Harvar D.Éclair

"YOU DIRTY PERVERTS!" ~Kim

Kim: "I'd be more impressed if you were rich and handsome."~Kim

Kim: "Okay. Make sure I'm covered. You ready Jackie?"~Kim

"Welcome. Welcome to my cave young ones. Please forgive the belated salutations. I am the holy sword Excalibur!"~Excalibur

"My legend dates back to the 12th Century thank you very much."~Excalibur

"Young ones! Do you want to hear the legend of me? Do you want to hear a heroic tale?"~Excalibur

"My mornings begin with a cup of coffee with cream at the cafe. My afternoon begins with hot tea with two lumps of sugar. And my evenings... In the evening I change into my pajamas."~Excalibur

"The taller the chefs hat the greater the chef... FOOLS ... Who said I was a chef?!"~Excalibur

"No autographs you Litttle shit"~Excalibur

"Before becoming my Meister there is a list of 1,000 provisions you must persue. Be sure to look through all of them, they're important. I greatly look forward to your participation in number 452: The five hour story telling party."~Excalibur

:"No. 022: On a refreshing morning, start out with a refreshing greeting".

: "Number 058 of the 1,000 provisions I would like you to observe, never talk to me while I'm humming to myself. This is an important provision do you understand?"

: "No. 075: Celebrate Excalibur's birthday in grand-style."

: "No. 172: Seek harmony. Seek it, thus. First! A haircut!"

: "Number 202. Only the grandest of toilets is acceptable!"

:"This brings us to number 278 of the 1,000 provisions you must observe. I hate carrots. Never even think about putting them in my food, you get it?"

"SILENCE! This is number 349 of the 1,000 provisions you must observe. Meisters should eat everything regardless of personal likes and dislikes. Never say anything as selfish as "I don't like carrots." again."

: "No. 452: Attendance at the five hour story-telling party is absolutely mandatory."

:"Have you forgotten provision No. 573? Always walk 3 steps behind me."

: "No. 578: The hero must never tell a lie."

: "No. 602: Food must be prepared with the freshest ingredients."

: "No. 667: You must praise Excalibur at all times."

: "To sum up that is what led to number 679 of the 1,000 provisions you must observe. Always place a dehumidifier in your room."  
>"Hey! Hold on, come back! I'll tell you what! I can lower those 1,000 provisions down to 800, just as long as you take part in the five hour story telling party."~Excalibur<p>

"You want to hear my legend, don't you? FOOL... FOOL... FOOL... Ugh... Fool."~Excalibur

"My legend dates back to the 12th Century you see. My legend is quite old. The 12th Century was a long time ago."~Excalibur

"Nothing beats a cup of herbal tea in the morning."~Excalibur

"Of course they are my family. Isn't it obvious? And a wonderful family they were. It happened long ago when I was still in the flower of my youth. The cities began to grow wild, people lost hope for the future. They became lazy, idol time wasters. And to my everlasting shame I was no exception. Thus, I began to watch the 7 O'Clock news religiously every night!"~Excalibur

"Thus I found myself carrying the entire weight of the troop as I preformed my dance before a capacity crowd at the opera house."~Excalibur

"It's quite basic actually, perhaps the simplest of tricks there is. True it may not seem so simple from an ordinary persons point of view, some people may even consider it a baffling, utterly perplexing problem. Things will often appear complicated on the outside while in truth they are simplicity itself. Of course how one sees these things depends on the person, many people find there is a fine line separating the complex to the very simple."~Excalibur

"I was all dried up. Yes, nothing could satisfy me anymore. I was but a shell of a man. An unspeakable emptiness grew deep within my heart. I became frustrated, sad, hollow. The gaping hole inside of me was growing larger everyday. Slowly consuming me from the inside out. At least until that day came."~Excalibur

"Thus at long last the fighting between the rival gangs had ended! To sum up this leads us to number 778 of the 1,000 provisions you must observe. Never mail a letter without the return address or the proper postage. And don't call collect."~Excalibur

"FOOL! As someone who is unaware of the vital role that singing has played in the cultural history of mankind you are in no position to question me. Remember that the next time you stop to consider your place in this world. You do not possess the power to deny a singer his song. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"~Excalibur

" Excalibur! Excalibur! From United Kingdom! I'm looking for heaven! I'm going to California! "~Excalibur

"Attention, Meisters around the country. I have a great opportunity to announce. You want to be a warrior don't you? So why not test yourself by mastering me? Only one person can have this honour, so act quickly! Observe my exquisite form. Notice my unparalleled sharpness. Act now and you'll receive four free hours at my five hour story telling party! Enter yourself for my special drawing. I will be teaming up with the winning Meister. Don't let this chance pass you by. Send entries to the address below. May victory and glory be yours!"~Excalibur

"This academy is nothing special. My legend is far more impressive than anything that has ever happened at this school. All students and Meisters must hear it."~Excalibur

"Fool. My legend dates back to the twelfth century you see. It began on a midsummers day with the sun blazing overhead. No, wait. It was a blustery Autumn day. I was the unsavoury fellow back when it all started. Which was in the winter as I recall. I remember the tough crowd, all the hot babes fought over me that summer. Yes. Yes that's right, it was summer. A scorching midsummer day. I was a dangerous man at the time. And yet, refined somehow. Everyone thought so. They still think so to this day. Although, maybe they didn't think so as much back then. But they definitely said I was dangerous, I'm sure of it...And I know I've always been refined so they must have been thinking it. Yes. Yes indeed. Everyone thought and said and talked about how amazing I was. I'm still amazing of course, but no longer the bad boy that I was back then. On that chilled, frozen winter day. I will continue the re-telling of my legend; But first, there will be a five minute break. Stand still and await my return."~Excalibur

"You can't wait five minutes? Fool."~Excalibur

"Now that you mention it, my legend began on the same day as today. A Tuesday or a Wednesday. Or a Saturday perhaps. No, it was on Monday. No. I suppose it could have been a Tuesday or Wednesday. Thursday's a distinct possibility or Friday even. Although Monday does sound right. And Saturday is a lovely day to begin a legend with. Perhaps it was a Thursday? Or Tuesday. Maybe Wednesday or Friday? There's always Monday too. And Saturday, we can't forget Saturday. No, no. It was almost certainly on a-"  
>"We fight then?"~Excalibur<p>

" Sushi, sushi sushi roll-roll! Sushi, sushi sushi roll-roll! California-roll, California-roll - Wanna fight?"~Excalibur

"Now let us begin another great day, shall we?"~Excalibur

"Your twenties will be the great transitional period of your life. It is a time of crossroads. Of immense change of incredible uncertainty. Indeed my 20's were such a period for me. That was when I evolved from a no good troublemaker to the legendary sword you see before you today. Many men envy my hairstyle you see and they were inspired... and formed a fringe group, a sort of cult if you will - Dedicated to the adoration of my daring hairstyle. They met every week. Or was it everyday? As you may have noticed, humans are very young from the time they are born until some years later. I however was born old and wise and would often discuss abstract..."~Excalibur

"This man is the culprit! That's right! This man is the brother of the girl who went missing 10 years ago and the Author of this terribly tragic tale of revenge and murder." ~Excalibur

"I want some red king crab."~Excalibur

"Well done! You have met the 1000 provisions. As a reward, I'll sing you a song. Listen carefully."~Excalibur

"Now, on our way. A-choo! A-choo! A-choo! A-choo! Only a sneezing fit, let's go. A-choo! A-choo! Nh-hee! Nh-hee!"~Excalibur

"Welcome to the story telling party! We will begin with my personal history! I shall recount my legend from it's historic beginning!"~Excalibur

"Fool. You shouldn't make assumptions... Fool. You may not be able to understand the subtle genius of my character but I assure you there are others who do. Worry not everyone. I shall return. See you later!"~Excalibur

"Fool. Why wouldn't I be here?"~Excalibur

"Huh. What kind of greeting is that?"~Excalibur

"It was not idol curiosity that let to Eibon's immortality research. Indeed, the true reason... is much more tragic... His wife lay dying. Eibon's obsession with immortality was born because he desperately sought to save his beloved. But no matter how great the inventor, or how noble the cause... Transcending death is an impossible feet. Not even Eibon could hope to succeed in such an endeavour. But when all seemed lost, someone appeared by his side. Offering help and comforting words. That someone was... The Witch, Arachne."~Excalibur

"HA! That's just a bonus. My reason goes a great deal deeper than that... FOOL. That isn't it... I've come to observe."~Excalibur

"FOOLS. What do you use your eyes for? Decoration?"~Excalibur

"FOOLS. Nothing has been decided yet. The battle's still going on... FOOL! Of course I am... FOOL! SILENCE! I require a cup of tea before I deign to answer that."~Excalibur

"Fool! I said tea... and I mean tea..."~Excalibur

"Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum. I always get what I want, so just give it to me. Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum. I'm a beauty, beautiful pretty lady. But you know, you know I've got a secret yes I do. Pumpkins, Pum, Pum, Pumpkins. Pum, Pum, Pumpkins because that's my magic spell. Pum, Pum, Pumpkins, Pum, Pum, Pumpkins yeah!"~Blair

"Oh! My little scythey boy!"~Blair

"Pum, Pumpkin, Smashing Pumpkin!"~Blair

"I never said I was a witch, did I? You just made that assumption all on your own. I'm really just a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power."~Blair

-this!...-

**Maka Albarn**: Listen up, Soul. This time, I wrote a detailed plan on this piece of paper.  
><strong>Soul Eater<strong>: And that's supposed to give us an edge this time? We're not exactly going grocery shopping here. A piece of paper isn't gonna help us beat a witch.  
><strong>Maka Albarn<strong>: Fine! Then, you tell me how to beat Blair!  
><strong>Soul Eater<strong>: Who knows? I vote for brute force.  
><strong>Maka Albarn<strong>: That's your answer for everything! We have to work together! Don't you wanna become a death sythe!  
><strong>Soul Eater<strong>: Yeah, I get it, Maka. Shut up now.

_

**Franken Stein**: Now for this exercise, you will face each other and point out each other's flaws.  
><strong>Maka Albarn<strong>: You mean we have to insult each other?  
><strong>Franken Stein<strong>: Yes, you could say that.  
><strong>Soul Eater<strong>: [_to Maka_] You're stubborn and reckless, all you like to do for fun is read so you're boring, and you have fat ankles.  
><strong>Maka Albarn<strong>: [_smacks Soul with her book_]  
><strong>Soul Eater<strong>: That's another one! You always hit me! That's a flaw all right!  
><strong>Maka Albarn<strong>: [_hits Soul again_]  
><strong>Soul Eater<strong>: Professor... what beating me up part of the lesson?  
><strong>Franken Stein<strong>: No more beating up on Soul, Maka.


	9. CardCaptor Sakura

" A smile suits best on your face."~Eriol Hiiragizawa

"In this life, I'm known as Eriol Hiiragizawa. In my past life, I was known as...Clow Reed."~Eriol Hiiragizawa

"I didn't know everything. There were a couple things that happened that weren't expected by myself or Clow Reed."~Eriol Hiiragizawa

The greatest happiness is seeing someone you like stay happy."~Tomoyo Daidouji

"Our relationship chart has gotten rather complicated."~Tomoyo Daidouji

" No matter what you are thinking, if you don't say it, you won't be able to express it."~Tomoyo Daidouji

"Men are complicated."~Tomoyo Daidouji

"The name of someone you love can be heard under any condition."~Tomoyo Daidouji

" No feeling will come across to others if you don't put them into words."~Tomoyo Daidouji

"Water... is a thing that flows." ~Crow Reed

"You will have all the strength you will need inside. And you have a Future only you can create. Take care, Sakura." ~Clow Reed

"I put all of my strength and all of my heart in creating the two of you and the Clow Cards. I want you to be happy under the care of your new Master, even after I'm long gone. That is my final wish."~Clow Reed

"You really loved Mr. Clow, didn't you? It hurts, doesn't it? It hurts to lose someone you love. "~Sakura Kinomoto

"Everything will be alright!" ~Sakura Kinomoto

" I don't want to be your master. I want to be your friend."~Sakura Kinomoto

"I am not a monster!"~Sakura Kinomoto

"I don't want to be your master, but a friend." ~Sakura Kinomoto

"Of course! I trust them with all my heart." ~Sakura Kinomoto

"I waited for him forever... forever... for such a long time... I wanted to see him... to tell him something... "~Madoushi

"Hey! Who are you calling a stuffed animal?!" ~Kero

"I never said being a Guardian was easy!" ~Kero

"I dream of cake!"~Kero

"I sense a clow card around here; (sniffs the air), hey, wait a minute, I smell pudding!"~Kero

"That's all the cake I get?"~Kero

"Sakura! You must pay attention to your dreams! They're a look into the future!"~ Kero

"That's impossible. It is forbidden for a candidate to take the Final Judgment twice. To insure that this did not happen, Clow Read decreed that anyone having anything to do with the Clow Cards would forget this chapter in their lives forever."~Yue

"I am surprised. I thought a direct descendent of Clow Reed would be a more worthy opponent."~Yue

"We would be better guardians, if we knew what to expect."~Yue

"I am Yue, The Judge. Final Judgment belongs to me."~Yue

"For some of us, death is only the beginning." ~Yue

"Stop calling me 'kid'!"~ Syaoran Li

"Even if I lose this feeling, I'm sure that I'll just fall in love with you all over again."~Syaoran Li

"I'm going to get all the Clow cards."~Syaoran Li

" I... I love you."~Syaoran Li

"K... Keroberos? No way! The Guardian Beast of the Seal! The Beast with a golden eye... is a stuffed animal?!"~ Syaoran Li

"We could always... stick around in our Earthly Forms a little longer. Just in case she needs us."~Keroberos

"Even after taking all of Tori's powers, you're still no match for me. Of course, my master is stronger than yours." ~Ruby Moon

"These humans... they amuse me."~Ruby Moon

"That's something I thought I'd never see, Yue washing dishes."~ Ruby Moon

"Even though I have some memories of my past life... I am not Clow Reed. Clow Reed is never going to appear in this world again."~ Eli

-This!-

"I don't need your help! (walks away)" - Li  
>"Fine!" - Sakura<br>"Uh... Sakura?" - Li  
>"What?" - Sakura<br>"I need to get back across the water." - Li

"So what are Silent's powers?" - Sakura  
>"I'm not sure." - Kero<br>"But you're the Guardian Beast of the Seal!" - Sakura  
>"It doesn't speak, so I haven't had a chance to figure it out yet." - Kero <p>


	10. FullMetal Alchemist

"A lesson without pain is meaningless. For you cannot gain without sacrificing something else in return, but once you have overcome it and made it your own...you will gain an irreplaceable fullmetal heart."~Hiromu Arakawa

"Shorty?! Could a shorty do this?! What else do you want to call me: a half-pint bean-sprout midget?! I'm still growing you backwater idoits!" ~Edward Erlic

"There's no such thing as a painless lesson-they just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary. You can't gain anything without losing something first. Although if you can endure that pain and walk away from it, you'll find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle. Yeah... a heart made Fullmetal." ~Edward Erlic

"Even when our eyes are closed, there's a whole world out there that lives outside ourselves and our dreams." ~Edward Erlic

"The next time I make you cry, they'll be tears of joy!" ~Edward Erlic

"I Caught you! You're mine!" ~Edward Erlic

"Now I see. You're Jealous. You're jealous of humans aren't you? According to you, humans are supposed to be a lot weaker than homunculi. And yet, even if they get discouraged after being beaten, and even if they get close to falling down after losing their paths, they continue to get up and fight. Everyone around them helps them get back up. And you're envious of that." ~Edward Erlic

"You're all brainless zombies who never even tried to think for yourselves." ~Edward Erlic

"I don't think so pops, Do I look like a clown to you?" ~Edward Erlic

"I already told you, A FIST IN HIS FACE!" ~Edward Erlic

"The Philosopher's Stone: those who possess it, are no longer bound by the laws of equivalent exchange in alchemy, can gain without sacrifice...create without equal exchange. We searched for it...and we found it." ~Edward Erlic

"Don't bust a lung grandpa, we can fix it." ~Edward Erlic

"Like I always say, if you can't find a door... make your own!" ~Edward Erlic

"You shut up! People don't come back from the dead, Rose. Not ever... not ever."~Edward Erlic

"You'll have to decide for yourself. Walk on your own. Move forward. You've got a strong pair of legs, Rose. You should get up and use them." ~Edward Erlic

"That's a soul, really. Take out the myth, it's just the spark of life. Our blood...that's from her blood. That's a fair trade." ~Edward Erlic

"It's all my fault... Al lost his body, and it's all my fault! He can't eat anymore, he can't sleep, he can't feel cold or warmth... He's my little brother, and I'm supposed to protect him and I did this... How can he ever forgive me!" ~Edward Erlic

"No - I'm too afraid... I'm too scared of what he'll say." ~Edward Erlic

"This pain's nothing...compared to what he's given up..." ~Edward Erlic

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU JERK!" ~Edward Erlic

"Attention, gun-toting extremists! Can you hear me alright, or did you blow out your ears playing target practice?" ~Edward Erlic

"Don't look away, Rose. You need to see what happens when you try to bring a human to life! When you cross into God's territory or whatever the hell it is, IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!? LOOK!" ~Edward Erlic

"Whether it be an arm, or a leg, or even my heart you can take it! So give him back... HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" ~Edward Erlic

"Don't call me small! I'll break off your feet and stick em on your head!" ~Edward Erlic

"Smart remarks already? Nice patch by the way! Although it should have covered your mouth too!" ~Edward Erlic

"What was that!? You little brat! say it again! I'll hit you so hard, I'll send you to outer space!" ~Edward Erlic

"Go back to where you were born... GO BACK TO NOTHING, HOMUNCULUS!" ~Edward Erlic

"I've gotta picture myself... as a single mass of energy. Use the energy... just like the Stone. That's it! I'm a Philosopher's Stone that's powered by a single soul! Remember... what it felt like... at that moment! Remember! How it felt to use souls... TO HARNESS LIFE!" ~Edward Erlic

"This is my last transmutation. Just sit back and enjoy the show!" ~Edward Erlic

"This portal... I know it contains every secret alchemy has to offer. However, it's also lead me astray. I saw the truth that lies within it and I became convinced I could solve everything with alchemy. But I couldn't possibly have been more wrong. That was just arrogance." ~Edward Erlic

"What do you mean 'lower myself'? That's the only thing I've ever been. Just a simple human that couldn't save a little girl. Not even with alchemy." ~Edward Erlic

"Who even needs alchemy? When I've got THEM." ~Edward Erlic

"This body comes with many inconveniences. But inconveniences don't make me miserable! There is no reason for you to pity me! My life was put back together with alchemy by my brother. If I deny myself, that would mean I'm denying my brother, along with alchemy. I believe in the potential that alchemy holds. I want to believe in it!" ~Alphonse Elric

"Brother!" ~Alphonse Elric

"Survival is the only way, Ed. Live on and learn more about alchemy!" ~Alphonse Elric

"On the day we left, we burned down the family home and all the familiar things inside. Because some memories... aren't meant to leave traces." ~Alphonse Elric

"You know, I didn't ask to be this big." ~Alphonse Elric

"Believe you?! How am I supposed to believe _anything_ when I'm stuck in this body? What should I believe in - my memories?! Memories are just scrubs of information that can be made up as easily as anything else!" ~Alphonse Elric

"It's science. We're alchemists." ~Alphonse Elric

"Great, Ed. Put your total cynicism on someone else..." ~Alphonse Elric

"But we... we just wanted... we just wanted to see Mom's face again... see her smile..." ~Alphonse Elric

"Rings and watches have nothing to do with it. My brother's the Fullmetal Alchemist." ~Alphonse Elric

"Welcome to the brig." ~Alphonse Elric

"Those people has us playing right at the palms of their hands, didn't they? I guess it doesn't matter what we do. We'll never be the ones in control." ~Alphonse Elric

"Hmm? What do we have here? What an oddly good hand of cards! UHHH! ED! YOU CHEATER! COME BACK! I WANT EVERYTHING YOU WON FROM ME! AND I THOUGHT I WAS JUST UNLUCKY!" ~Alphonse Elric

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth." ~Alphonse Elric

"You two won't cry; someone should do it for you, don't you think?" ~Winry Rockbell

"I'm a hostage either way, so I might as well get to choose my captor." ~Winry Rockbell

"Here. You'll die if we don't bandage it." ~Winry Rockbell

"So that's why you're a thief? If you're so grateful, then you should clean up your act and stop picking pockets! Mr. Dominic gave you these legs out of a selfless act of good will!" ~Winry Rockbell

"Same old Ed. Home for 5 minutes and you're off on another adventure. But you can't go into combat with that arm and leg, can you?" ~Winry Rockbell

"why am I in love with this idiot?" ~Winry Rockbell

"The power of one man doesn't amount to much. But, however little strength I'm capable of... I'll do everything humanly possible to protect the people I love, and in turn they'll protect the ones they love. It seems like the least we tiny humans can do for each other." ~Roy Mustang

"When I, who am called a 'weapon' or a 'monster', fight a real monster, I can fully realize I'm just a human." ~Roy Mustang

"Can you really hold the woman you love, with your blood stained hands?" ~Roy Mustang

"This is hard, he's such a small target" ~Roy Mustang

"That's a stupid question, Havoc. I say it because it's true. And when I'm Führer, there will be changes. That day, all female officers will be required to wear...TINY MINISKIRTS!" ~Roy Mustang

"Dogs huh...I LOVE DOGS! But of course! Dogs embody loyalty, they follow their masters commands above all else! Be a jerk to them and they don't complain, and they never once beg for a paycheck! Trust me Fuery! They're the great servants of man! Boy oh canine, how we salute thee!" ~Roy Mustang

"I don't know how long you've lived fuhrer, or how many times you've cheated death, but not anymore." ~Roy Mustang

"It's much harder dealing with the living. Give me a ghost to talk to any day." ~Roy Mustang

"It's the end of the line." ~Roy Mustang

"What are you doing to my dear subordinate? Don't do anything rash, Lieutenant. I told you I was going to take care of them. "~Roy Mustang

"Men should be able to handle both their job and their women,I do." ~Roy Mustang

"Let's test their luck." ~Roy Mustang

"Take it or GO HOME!" ~Roy Mustang

"Way to bring your trouble home with you, Fullmetal, really nice." ~Roy Mustang

"Nothing's perfect, the world's not perfect, but it's there for us, trying the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful." ~Roy Mustang

"Except... it's a terrible day for rain." ~Roy Mustang

"I didn't do this for politics! I couldn't forgive myself for being blind this long. This is the only way I could atone for the friends I didn't saved!" ~Roy Mustang

"Foolish enough to let you prosper on their suffering." ~Roy Mustang

"But you're thinking on too large a scale there, kid...if we don't want to drive ourselves crazy..we can only deal with what's directly in front of us." ~Roy Mustang

"I knew they wouldn't let themselves get caught without a reason. Those boys are smarter than that." ~Roy Mustang

"You know running makes you look guilty." ~Roy Mustang

"You were giving me a look that said 'perform human transmutation and I'll shoot you." ~Roy Mustang

"No... you can't die... not before I do." ~Roy Mustang

"If you believe the possibility exists, then you should do whatever it takes" ~Roy Mustang

"Hmm. There really is nothing quite like watching fools dig their own graves. Especially, when that fool is an arrogant homunculus who's too stupid to see what he's doing. I've humored you long enough. So how about you answer a question of mine? I want you to tell me who killed Maes Hughes. And I want the truth, Homunculus." ~Roy Mustang

"Quit running your mouth, you idiot! I'm sick of you homunculi giving me the runaround when I ask you this question. Tell me the truth or I'll burn it out of you! You worthless scum! Tell me who's responsible for his murder." ~Roy Mustang

"You're saying you killed Hughes? I doubt a moron like you could pull that off." ~Roy Mustang

"It's Kind of interesting how quickly the tongue can be rendered to a bubbling grease. It's surprising how easy it burns, isn't it?" ~Roy Mustang

"What's it like having the fluids inside of your eyes boil? I'd imagine it might sting a little." ~Roy Mustang

"I'm surprised you'd intentionally make my target bigger for me. Did you think being bigger would let you beat me? Idiot! Get up, monster! Hurry and regenerate yourself. I'm going to let you relive that pain over and over until you die." ~Roy Mustang

"Maes Hughes is dead. That's fact. And you to invoke his image, you must be a glutton for punishment!" ~Roy Mustang

"You fool. Did you think I wouldn't use heavy firepower right next to me? Don't you know I can do pinpoint aiming? Too bad for you, BECAUSE I CAN!" ~Roy Mustang

"If the ways of this world are based on equivalent exchange, as alchemy says, then in order to allow for a new generation to enjoy good fortune, then the price that we must pay is to carry the bodies of the dead across a river of blood." ~Riza Hawkeye

"I will follow you into hell if you ask me to." ~Riza Hawkeye

"Is it alright for me to believe in a future that everyone can live in happiness?" ~Riza Hawkeye

"Can I trust you Roy... with my father's research?" ~Riza Hawkeye

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. Here at Central Headquarters there is a band of brave soldiers, all willing to make that sacrifice in the name of peace. This is a tale of love and courage, a tale of the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang, and his loyal team." ~Riza Hawkeye

"Stubborn Man!" "Please, try to only be useless on rainy days, ok?" ~Riza Hawkeye

"When will he learn. Its bad enough he is useless on rainy days." ~Riza Hawkeye

"I like guns. Because unlike swords and knives you don't have to feel your victim die." ~Riza Hawkeye

"I joined the military because there is someone I have to protect." ~Riza Hawkeye

"Don't go where I can't follow.." ~Riza Hawkeye

'You know as well as I do you're useless on rainy days!" ~Riza Hawkeye

"You BITCH!" ~Riza Hawkeye

"I'm sorry to interrupt you major, but let me offer a bit of feminine advice... BABIES AREN'T BORN AFTER JUST FIVE MONTHS!" ~Riza Hawkeye

"I am walking down a path of no return, so I will leave behind me every gift I've received from God." ~Scar

"A man who inflicts suffering can not rest. His guilty mind won't allow it. But today I can finally close my eyes to the living nightmare and lay down, knowing that I won't wake again. Brother..." ~Scar

"By clasping your hands, you make an array with your body and circulate the alchemic reaction within. I know your secret, and without this sinful arm you cannot transmute quickly. THAT is your weakness!" ~Scar

"I'd like to hear more details about this... in between your screaming." ~Scar

"Now tell me... for what purpose did you choose to slaughter all of my people? Depending on your answer, I'll send you to join God! NO... You don't deserve to stand by God alongside my fallen brothers! YOUR ONLY SOLACE FROM MY WRATH SHALL BE DAMNATION!" ~Scar

"Gracia, Elicia, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." ~Maes Hughes

"And find yourself a good wife" ~Maes Hughes

"LOOOOKKKK! ELICIA'S SOOOOOO CUTE!" ~Maes Hughes

"When I return home, I will swallow every horrible thing I have done here and i will _smile_ when I'm with her." ~Maes Hughes

"I'll work under you. Push you to the top." ~Maes Hughes

"Yes, that's right. That same miracle brings us all into this world. Always take pride in the lives that were given you." ~Izumi Curtis

"One is All, and All is One."~Izumi Curtis

"It seems both of us are beyond help." ~Izumi Curtis

"You darling little idiots. It's okay... to hurt." ~Izumi Curtis

"You asked what I am? ...A HOUSEWIFE!" ~Izumi Curtis

"When people ask, I say I'm a housewife. It does make sense. But today, I've shed that particular disguise. I AM AN ALCHEMIST!" ~Izumi Curtis

"Believe in yourselves and choose life over death. Otherwise, you've led a shameful existence" ~Izumi Curtis

"The one thing worse than death is to avert your eyes from it. Look straight at the people you kill. Don't take your eyes off them for a second. And don't ever forget them, because I promise that they won't forget you." ~Solf J. Kimblee

"Ah... what a beautiful sound. It doesn't get any better than that. I can feel it deep in my bones, like a part of me I never noticed before. That sound is an extension of my being. And this land - this land that's governed by death - I will paint it red with this shard of destruction." ~Solf J. Kimblee

"What can be more beautiful than doing a job that puts your soul at risk?! That's what it means to be alive!" ~Solf J. Kimblee

" I was perfectly content, but when you decided to throw away your honor as a homunculus you forced me to step in. You speak of your precious Pride, that quality for which you were named. But then you suddenly find yourself in grave danger and you seek to escape into the body of a human a lower life form you so despise. It's pathetic. YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" ~Solf J. Kimblee

"He died in the middle of our conversation. How rude." ~Solf J. Kimblee

"Shoutings of agony are like lullabies for me!" ~Solf J. Kimblee

"You've certainly mellowed out... you used to be fun, full of life and emotion. Lust, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, and Pride. Of course, excessive want will destroy anyone, but those same desires are necessary to understand what it means to be human. Why did you rid yourself of them?" ~Van Hohenheim

"Don't you put...my son down." ~Van Hohenheim

"But we do have a circle. Something with such enormous powers, it would activate on its own, even if something were to happen to me! The shadow of the moon, cast upon the earth by the eclipse!" ~Van Hohenheim

"The Souls of the People of Amestris have each returned to their own bodies. And with just the souls of the Xerxesians that he already had, I doubt he can keep what he calls god suppressed." ~Van Hohenheim

"I thought living forever was nothing but exhausting. But since I met you and our sons, for the first time I felt glad to be alive. It was a full life. " ~Van Hohenheim

"You see, I'm sure we can change. Because we're weak. And because we die. We have to fight in order to live, and that's what will make us strong." ~Trisha Elric

"If you turn your back on something you wanted, then you don't deserve to call yourself 'Greed'!" ~Ling Yao

"A king exists for his people, without subjects rulers can not exist." ~Ling Yao

"Real mates are linked by their souls! " ~Ling Yao

"Hungry..." ~Ling Yao

"Friends are connected by their souls, you can't just rinse something out that has been deeply instilled into your soul" ~Ling Yao

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Don't underestimate humans...!" ~Ling Yao

"I'm a homunculus." ~Ling Yao

"My prince...become the king you are destined to old man...will now take his eternal rest!" ~Fu

"I'm bringing you with me to hell...Bradley!"~Fu

"A king is no king without his people. But people without a king are lost as well!" ~Lan Fan

"Don't patronize me, Alex! Your bloated muscles are worthless without a spine!" ~Olivier Mira Armstrong

"Love for the dead is pointless. We fight to keep them alive, that is all." ~Olivier Mira Armstrong

"Survival of the fittest." ~Olivier Mira Armstrong

"We don't see any point of clinging in those who've died. We only know how to fight to keep more from dying" ~Olivier Mira Armstrong

"This room reeks of optimism." ~Dr. Knox

"I don't know if you actually exist or not, God; but cut me some slack. Even a guy like me needs a break. Please, let me enjoy the happiness of having a cup of coffee with my family." ~Dr. Knox

"The Sage's Stone, the Grand Elixir, the Celestial Stone, the Red Tincture, the Fifth Element - just as the Philosopher's Stone is called by many names, so it can take on many forms." ~Tim Marcoh

"But not only do I know how to create them...I KNOW HOW TO DESTROY THEM AS WELL!" ~Tim Marcoh

"You killed me. I hate losing. But there worse ways to die than at the hands of a man like you. I love how cold and focused your eyes are. I look forward to the day when those eyes will be wide with agony. It's coming. It's coming..." ~Lust

"Maybe you are right. Where did I come from and where will I go? When I die? Maybe all this time that is what I wanted: the freedom to find out." ~Lust

"You humans are such sad and weak, foolish creatures." ~Lust

"You shouldn't seek all the answers; believe me. You may not like what you find.." ~Lust

"Memories...of the people we were. They're subtle but they're real. It took me a lot of time to understand what I saw... Books say we shouldn't have memories. Or at least they're only the memories and emotions of the alchemists who made us; that we see. But they're wrong...Those memories are mine." ~Lust

"You can be so cruel with words... Then why must you return your brother to the way he was?" ~Lust

"Geez, both Ling and shorty pretty much made the light of me...it's enough...Yeah it's enough...I don't need anything else anymore...Gahaha...Farewell...my friends of the soul." ~Greed

"About 130 years I'd say." ~Greed

"Unfortunately I'm greedy as can be. I want your life too, Wrath." ~Greed

"I'm greedy as hell, only out for myself... She always said it would be the death of me... They pull the strings... now cut them. I'm counting on you, kid..." ~Greed

"There's no such thing as no such thing." ~Greed

"I want everything you can possibly imagine. I want money and women, power and sex, status, glory!" ~Greed

"Shut your worthless trap, ugly." ~Greed

"Come on in kids, the water's fine...nice and HOT, just like the FLAMES IN HELL!" ~Greed

"I disagree. You want to bring back someone that you've lost. You might want money. Maybe you want women. Or, you might want to protect the world. These are all common things people want. Things that their hearts desire. Greed may not be good, but it's not so bad, either. You humans think greed is just for money and power! But everyone wants something they don't have." ~Greed

"SOLDIERS! If you have a family go home! If you don't wish to get hurt leave NOW!" ~Ling "OH YEAH! and Ladies! I dont fight girls, I'm just not that type of guy!"~Greed

"I've come to kill him! Take me to Hohenheim of light! Hey, what are you doing? Stop messing with me! You do as I tell you! You're taking me to see Hohenheim! To that bastard! To my father!"~Envy

"Edward Elric. I've been looking for you! Did you miss me?! Take me to Hohenheim! To our father!" ~Envy

"What's wrong with you!? How could you let that bastard go after what he did?! You should've yanked his spine out of his mouth! It's not too late to kill him, so get to it!" ~Envy

"The question is, are you going to work with us - if not, the village is history. Lust told me about your arrangement; as long as we agree to leave the village alone, you'll do whatever we ask. Which is it? Agree to work with us, and kill everyone in this country, or, refuse to work with us and watch every one in your beloved village die? Fool, you just have to forsake one little village to save an entire country. Too bad you don't have the stomach to do the logical thing. Ha ha, I shouldn't be surprised, that's just how all you humans are, you put emotion before common sense. I killed a man who was like that once. All I had to do was make myself look like his wife and he was helpless - he couldn't even fight me! You humans are so easy to take advantage of. Lucky us." ~Envy

"I'm gonna show you two boys something neat before we die." ~Envy

"THAT'S ENOUGH! You should have just done as you were told, but if you scum _really _wanna test me, then I'll show WHO'S IN CHARGE!" ~Envy

"Don't look down on me, you WORMS!" ~Envy

"I'm alive again! Thanks for getting me this far, little squirt. So kind of you. Very kind." ~Envy

"Really? And what about your sick games? Don't kid yourself, Mustang, you know how humans love to watch other people suffer while making fools of themselves. I mean, why else would you constantly be at war with each other?" ~Envy

"Hah Moron? Tell me who the real moron is here, because I don't think it's me! I prefer to use that term for someone who falls for a cheap trick like this! Ha ha! You should see your face! Oh, you're not gonna believe this, but that was the same look on Hughes' face when I shot him! The utter shock, the dumb confusion! You could see every emotion he felt as his own wife shot him! It, was, GREAT!" ~Envy

"I will show you the real punchiest!" ~Envy

"Not again! My eye! My eye!" ~Envy

"You damn human! Don't look down on me!" ~Envy

"Are you a moron? Some nice, flowery words and feigned empathy?! You make me sick to my stomach! Are you humans always such pathetic worms?! Why can't you just listen to your gut and do what you want to? Colonel Mustang, have you forgotten? Your pal, Scar, here was going to kill you! And what's more, wasn't he the one who killed the parents of the pipsqueak's girly friend? Oh, yeah! And what about that little girl who became a chimera? Scar was responsible for her death, too! And as for you! Have you completely forgotten your hatred for they did to your Ishvalan countrymen? And then, this woman! She has the arrogance to claim the sight of a hawk; she shot your buddies left and right! You'll never get another chance! This is the perfect time! The ultimate opportunity! Hate them and weep! Kill and be killed! Fight each other! Grovel in the dirt! How could you four hope to team up? You're way beyond the point of kissing and making up! Right, pipsqueak? Right, Hawkeye? Mustang? Scar? There's no way. No. No, you can't! Never! NEVER! It's impossible! How could you? How could you do it? HOW!?" ~Envy

"Damn! Dammit! Dammit! I've been humiliated! HUMILIATED! Me, Envy, Jealous of you? A human?! I'm a homunculus! How could this pipsqueak kid see through me? It's the ultimate humiliation!" ~Envy

"I guess we'll how long this adorable little alliance of yours can kill then! Ah well, best of luck with that, pipsqueak!" ~Envy

"Good bye...Edward...Elric." ~Envy

"Quit your pathetic blubbering you idiot! You could've of messed up the entire plan what would have done then?! Huh!?" ~Envy

"LUCKY ME!" ~Envy

"Wow! You've heard of me! I'm flattered, nice to meet you colonel." ~Envy

"Congratulations Colonel Mustang, looks like you've finally hunted down your culprit." ~Envy

"Can I eat him now?" ~Gluttony

"He looks delicious." ~Gluttony

"What was it you were always saying? That you wanted to see which way the world would choose. And here you are, dying like a pathetic rat. It must be humiliating." ~Pride

"HOHENHEIM!" ~Pride

"Appearences rarely share the whole truth." ~Pride

"I will be watching you from the shadows." ~Pride

"Stop this. Stop this. PLEASE STOP!" ~Pride

"Wrath and the like do no exist inside me. There is no wrath, or lust, or sloth, or greed, or gluttony, or envy, such emotions have fled from my father. My name is Pride." ~Pride

"I'm not angry, I'm never angry." ~Pride

"So what!? Don't try to force your flawed human logic on us! I've made my bet." ~Pride

"Let me get this straight, you think surrendering, and offering yourself will stop the war? How arrogant. The life of each human is worth one, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less." ~Wrath

"My life was lived on the rails that were laid down for me...but thanks to you humans, it was...to some degree, a good life...one worth living." ~Wrath

"Greetings, I'm back. It would appear that things have gotten a little out of hand since my leave, haven't they?" ~Wrath

"Why must everyone make such a fuss over the death of a single soldier? The moment a soldier dons his uniform, he accepts the reality that he might be buried in it." ~Wrath

"God you say? Now this is intriguing, how much longer do you think your 'God' plans to wait before unleashing his fury? Just how many more thousands of lives must I take before he decides to strike me down?" ~Wrath

"Open your eyes. 'God' is nothing more than a construct created by man to inspire fear and promote order. If you wish to see me struck down, for all these atrocities, use your own hands to do so, not 'God's'." ~Wrath

"Stop throwing around words like "love" and "sorrow." You know nothing. She's the woman I chose. We didn't need such meaningless words to understand each other. That, is what it means to be the wife of the Fuhrer." ~Wrath

'Do they realy expect me to make a complete mockery of myself by entering through the back door of my own Palace?' ~Wrath

"There is something poetic about two nameless men fighting to the death." ~Wrath

"It's remarkable how weak they are. They have an innate fear of the dark. And how do they handle this fear? They simply pretend that it doesn't exist. They run away from it. How could anyone say humans aren't weak? It's an inherent trait. How about we take advantage of their weakness? They certainly do make a good natural resource. Right? It's all they're good for." ~Father

"Humans who dare to play God must pay a steep price for their arrogance." ~Father

"You can't change reality, just your perception!" ~Father

"When you notice an insect on the ground, do you stop to consider it a fool? The life of an insect is so beneath you that it would be a waste of your time to even consider judging it. That would be an accurate summation of my feelings towards you humans." ~Father

"But why?! I just wanted to understand this world's knowledge. I wanted to experience it, free. I just wanted to be free! FREE TO KNOW!"~Father

"Who are you anyway? Do you even have a name? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? " ~Father

"Don't make me laugh!" ~Truth

"Who am I? One name you might have for me is The World, or you might call me The Universe, or perhaps God, or prehaps the Truth. I am all and I am one, so of course this also means that I am you." ~Truth

"I can't wait to see what he'll be offering." ~Truth

"I am the truth of your despair." ~Truth

"YOU'VE DONE IT! THAT'S THE RIGHT ANSWER!" ~Truth

"Goodbye, Edward Elric." ~Truth

"The death of a culture is the death of a people." ~Major Miles

"You get careless, and you get dead... understand? You tell me what to do again, and you'll never leave this hospital." ~Major Miles

-Now this!-

**Ling Yao: **Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'if you want to shoot the general, first shoot his horse'?

**Edward Elric: **If you want to shoot the general, you should just SHOOT THE GENERAL!

**Greed: **Nice Moves, old man. And thanks for the help; you really saved my ass.

**Fu: **I wasn't trying to save your ass; I was saving the body of the Young Lord!

**Greed: **Well, it's the same ass...

**Roy: **This is ridiculous! Five grown men trying to sneak a peek at a ghost on their night off.

**Fuery: **By ridiculous, you mean scary...

**Breda: **Well, it means alot, you comin' out Colonel.

**Roy: **Let's just hurry so I can sleep.

**Fuery: **Oh yeah, did we forget to tell you that the lights are out from this point on?

**Roy: **What the hell has the maintence staff been doing?

**Falman: **Saturday 0946 hours. With papers waiting for his approval and due by noon, the Colonel decided to take a nap instead.

**Breda: **1026 hours. The Colonel attempted to feed Lieutenant Hawkeye's dog. The dog was not biting.

**Fuery: **At 1103 hours he started obessively cleaning the windows, with still no progress on those papers, with the deadline fast approaching.

**Havoc: **Then at 1147 hours, the Colonel began to furiously sign the papers, all the while cursing that he had no time for this.

**Roy**: I'd love to see to frank, honest tears again.

**Hawkeye: **I thought you hated moisture. It renders you useless.


	11. Inuyasha

_Inuyasha_

Not really a demon; not really human. I'm not either. That's all. There was no place for me, so I had find one myself. And then I realized. I had a place, but I was the only one in it. I didn't know any other way to live.

Somehow, without my ever noticing it, it felt so natural, having Kagome near

When I saw Kikyo's sad and lonely expression, I felt guilty, for the very first time in my life. After that, I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was always by my side and I by hers.

Kagome... before I met you, I never trusted a living soul. But you've cried for my sake. You've always stayed by my side. When I'm with you, I feel so peaceful and happy. But I not supposed to be all ease and cheerful. Kikyo.. Kikyo came after me and lost her life. So its only fair that I repay her with my own life.

I couldn't save Kikyo. That pained me. I couldn't say that I was suffering. I felt like I had to bear this alone. But I was so focused on myself that I never considered your feelings. I never noticed that you were also suffering. Forgive me, Kagome.

You're wrong! That's not why Kagome was born! Kagome taught me how to smile, how to believe in people! Kagome was the reason I could make friends and rely on those friends! To shed tears for others, to understand true strength and kindness…They're all things I learned from Kagome! Kagome was born to meet me! And I was born for her!

I need you with me, Kagome. Haven't you realized that yet?!

I was afraid. I thought I was going to lose you. I was terrified.

Kagome taught me how to smile ... how to trust. It's because of her that I have friends. Relying on my companions - shedding tears for others - true strength and kindness . . . Kagome taught them all to me. She was born to meet me. And I, too, for Kagome's sake...

_Kagome Higurashi_

Oh! How could I forget!? You have a thing for dead girls!

Sit boy!

Why did I even meet him? If I knew it was going to hurt this much, I wish I never laid eyes on him. But I want to see him again. I can't deny it. I want to see Inuyasha once more! It's clear now. I must be in love with him. Before I knew it, I've grown to love him so much.

But, Inuyasha, I also know that you and I meeting was no coincidence. It's more than that. Deep down you must know that I want you to live.

Inuyasha. We've talked about it before haven't we? About me staying with you. I know there's a bond between you and Kikyo and that I can't ever ask you to forget about her. And yet... I chose to stand by you Inuyasha because that's what I know I have to do.

What you're saying to me is completely wrong. Inuyasha can never forget Kikyo and even though I can accept this rationallly, I always feel pain and bitterness in my heart.

What the hell did you come just now!? You ruined my bike, you idiot!

You can't want to die with her.

Inuyasha, may I ask you a single question? Inuyasha, will you let me stay?

Inuyasha will never forget Kikyo. But I still love him, so there's nothing I could do.

_Miroku_

Will you bear my child?

You have it wrong! I was merely standing guard to protect you from danger, nothing more.

Wait Sango! Don't be rash!

Resist all temptation...

What good is this cursed hand if I can't use it to protect the woman I love?

If this is indeed a trap, I will gladly fall into it!

Oh, how I longed for this. This pain brings back fond memories. It has been far, far too long Sango.

Forgive me, it's hard to control myself around such beauties

No matter how Sango hates me, there's nobody can catch her heart easily.

No, Sango! Just only you...you must live!

I wouldn't let you escape again! I must exterminate you right now...besides, it doesn't for my own sake!

But before that, I'm also the one who cannot replace Sango's heart with ease.

Before Kikyo's situation is getting worse, I got a chance to eliminate Naraku by using my Wind Tunnel. But I was afraid to die...and I doubted to open my Wind Tunnel. Kikyo sacrificed her life to save me by removing all miasma from my body...but I just...

Damn, it was not easy to collect single fragment, yet it was a tainted fragment. I would face problem if I touch it.

_Sango_

Even though the same thing may be repeated... being together... is it okay?

Please, body, hold fast until I can complete my final task.

As long as Kohaku is in Naraku's hands... I know I'll end up betraying you again!

No way. You're not leaving me again. You're my only little brother.

Kill you? What makes him think I can kill you? I... can't.

No! If you can't go on... then we'll die here together!

Kohaku, I'm so glad.

You can't be serious Kagome! ME love that pervert!?

Oh, I knew that. You don't have to tell me. Its not as if... as if I hoped you would love me. I never thought that.

Bring back my weapon...bring back my Hiraikotsu! I wanna kill that guy...who destroyed my village by myself!

Mi...ro...ku!

Kikyo, at the first time I was having resentment against you for deciding to sacrifice Kohaku's life...and using his shard to destroy Naraku. But then, while I saw you saved Koga's life...I thought if the moment is truly coming...perhaps you will do the same thing as previous for protecting Kohaku, is it...?

_Shippo_

I'm just a little kid!

Can't be forgive...

Unforgivable...even you are a young girl, I still...wanna hit you! Including Inuyasha's sake!

Perhaps Miroku can't resisit Sango's loneliness, after all.

_Kikyo_

I must show my weaknesses to no one. I must never have doubts or demons would overtake me. I am human yet I cannot be human. We are quite alike you and I. You half-demon... That is why I could not kill you.

It's possible. It's true you are a half-demon but you are also half human. If the Shikon Jewel of the Four Souls fell into the hands of a demon, their powers would undoubtly increase. However, if it is to be used to turm you into a human it would be purified. The Jewel of the Four Souls would probably cease to exist.

Liar! I was a fool beyond compare in believing your farfetched tales and wishing to live together with you. I despise you with my last breath. My spirit cannot forget that all consuming hatred. So as long as you live my spirit cannot be freed.

You are saying you wish for me to die, is that it? For if my soul were to return to the girl, then I would cease to exist forever. You must know that. Is that what you desire Inuyasha? I refuse to die. My spirit cannot rest in peace until I see you dead!

Inuyasha, after meeting you I renounced my position as a shrine priestess. I became an ordinary woman. I longed to embrace you like this when I was alive. We are unable to turn back the hands of time. So please, allow me to embrace you a little longer.

Go Naraku... Gather the shards of the Jewel and once you've found them all, I will send you to Hell. I am free to hate. My soul is so much freerer now than it was then. Free to hate. Free to love.

Do as you please with Kagome. I have no intention of interfering. However, if you do any harm to Inuyasha, I will personally see to your demise!

The battle continues. The fact that I walk this path once more only serves to confirm my wretched fate. And what awaits me beyond this darkness. Once more, just once more, I must asertain the whereabouts of those ressurrrected from the grave.

I choose to stay here. I want to stay close to those children for a while. Besides, even if i wish to, I cannot go. Inuyasha, you saw them. You saw my soul collecters being repelled by the aura of this land. It took everything I had to stand at the base of the mountain.

To live is to die. To die is to live. My name is Kikyo. I am a priestess who is unable to leave this world and reach the sacred place. No, that is not entirely the truth. Once I was a priestess. Now I am but a corpse with a cursed, false existence. No matter how much I desire to do good and help others, the truth is I live off the souls of the dead.

Souls of miserable women...come to me.

_Sesshomaru_

All that for a memory and a dead mortal girl? If I'd have known that's what it would take for you to fight, I would have killed her sooner.

You fool! Don't think you could ever escape my grasp!

What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care, I'm just curious.

I couldn't save her? Tensaiga. I let you die for this thing. Nothing is worth the cost of Rin's life!

I have never considered that half-demon my brother!

Your primitive concoctions are no match for my superior powers.

Our father's great power... however, I did not inherit his merciful heart for human kind.

Inuyasha.. be like your half-breed self and.. CRAWL ON THE GROUND!

You haven't even released the full power of the Tessaiga. Watch as I, Sesshoumaru, destroy 100 demons with one blow.

I will make you regret bringing up that worthless half-breed in my presence.

_Naraku_

My actual wish, you say? That's right. All I wanted... was Kikyo's heart. It looks like I won't even be able to... join her in death either.

Jealousy? Is this, too, part of Onigumo's grubby heart?

Help each other and think of each other... then... because of that... end up dying.

How touching... betraying your companions for your little brother's sake.

Fools. Do they pity Kanna? But Kanna cannot feel a thing, be it pain, fear or sorrow. She cannot even understand the reason for your pity.

I will not kill you...I will break you.

Foolish creature... it never realized that it was being consumed from within...

Your time has come Kikyo. Now, Naraku returns you to the underworld forevermore.

-...this-  
><strong>Kagome<strong>: You stinking toad.

**Jaken**: You stinking human.

**Kagome**: Oh yeah? Well, this human's gonna kick your...

**Jaken**: We'll see about that.

**Inuyasha**: Hey, where are you going?

**Kagome**: What do you care? I'm going home. Goodbye, Inuyasha

**Inuyasha**: You can't just leave. You...

**Kagome**: My name isn't "You". It's Kagome.

**Inuyasha**: Wait, Stupid.

**Kagome**: It's not "Stupid", either.

**Inuyasha**: Will you just wait, and hear me out?

**Kagome**: Why? So you can try and stop me?

**Inuyasha**: No, so you can give me your jewel shard.

**Kagome**: [feigning innocence] Oh, this?

[holds up her pouch that holds the shard, then looks at him angrily]

**Kagome**: Sit, Boy.

[Inuyasha is slammed face first to the ground]

**Inuyasha**: Why, you...

**Kagome**: [walking away] It's Kagome.

**Kaede**: Inuyasha, stupid is as stupid does. Ye need to learn to be more careful with your speech.

**Inuyasha**: Are you calling me stupid, you old hag? What do you know about it? You weren't even there.

**Kaede**: I know this, ungrateful dog. In order to find the Sacred Jewel shards, Kagome's spiritual power is essential, yet ye made her upset with your words and sent her running home

**Inuyasha**: That was her idea. She chose to go home. I never forced her. She said

[imitating Kagome]

**Inuyasha**: "I'm going home, stupid."

**Kaede**: Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha**: Huh, what?

**Kaede**: That imitation was pathetic.

**Inuyasha**: [falls over] I'm a demon, not a comedian!


	12. Sailor Moon

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice. In the name of the moon, I will right wrong and triumph over evil... and that means you!" ~Sailor Moon

"No deals with double crossing, bad bleach job negacreeps like you. Get ready, the negaverse is dust!" ~ Sailor Moon

"I'm alright, but the big ugly thing isn't."~Sailor Moon

"Surrender while you can, and make it quick,okay,because I haven't got anytime."~SailorMoon

"Darien, she may have your mind, but your heart belongs to me." ~Sailor Moon

"I don't wanna play this game anymore! I WANNA GO HOME!" ~ Sailor Moon

"I am Sailor Moon! I stand for love. And I also stand for justice. And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you! "~Sailor Moon

"I never renounce my feelings. True Love can not be taken away by anyone."~ Sailor Moon

"Hey stinkweed, how dare you use your floral beauty in such an evil way! Who knows what compost heap you come from, but your not welcome here, and believe me, we get to the root of every problem,and that means you!" ~ Sailor Moon

"Ow! That hurt! I don't want to do this anymore! "~ Sailor Moon

"I won't let you take her... do you hear me? Nobody takes her without facing me first... YOU'RE DUSTED BUSTER!"~ Sailor Moon

"How will I ever explain to my friends why I have tire tracks down my back?"~ Sailor Moon

"I love tuna fish and field mouse pudding." ~Luna

"Try babysitting a bunch of wanna-be scouts who do nothing but gossip." ~ Luna

"Serena, are you really going to start your homework without anybody telling you to?" ~Luna

"You know, she may just be able to pull this off. *Serena trips over* Spoke too soon." ~Luna

"Serena is taking this Tuxedo Mask disappearing thing pretty hard." ~ Luna

"Serena. Beautiful... but a shopaholic. "~Melvin Marshall

"No! It's aliens that have come to destroy us because of how we've polluted our beautiful planet." ~Melvin

" That's so sweet I'm getting cavities! "~Beryl

"I know this place where they take tons of pictures. You fit in really well there. It's called the zoo! "~Sammy

"But I'm the one with the most talent here!"~ Lita

"He looks just like my old boyfriend..." ~ Lita

"You should stop reading so many romance novels."~Lita

"Nope! Not until I get what I want, and believe me, I always do!" ~Lita

"Bullying little kids, how far you go, pal? Are you just a schoolyard bully?" ~Tuxedo Mask

"You use you power only for evil, Jedite. Big mistake."~Tuxedo Mask

" You're cruisin' for a bruisin'! "~Serena

"A talking cat! Oh man, I have been studying too hard!"~ Serena

"I can protect the Earth all by myself. Don't you believe me? Look, look, big Serena, little Earth. Relax guys, I got it covered." ~ Serena

"Cranky old Darien my dream hunk, this could take some adjusting to." ~ Serena

"She paints too. Darien would get along great with her. She's perfect. I better make sure they never meet." ~ Serena

"Hey, bookworm! Today you're going to do nothing but play!"~ Serena

"You know, too many chores can be bad for you!"~Serena

"Psst, hey Rei, major question. You didn't forget to kiss Chad goodbye did you?" ~ Serena

"Now my boyfriend has found himself a new girlfriend I'm just gonna eat away my sorrows." ~Serena

"Hello? Planet earth to player b." ~Serena

"Give it back! Give it back to Raye right now! You'll pay for your rotten ways! "~Serena

"Once upon a time long ago, Darien, Prince of the Earth, fell in love with the beautiful, wonderful, smart, totally baked-out, major irresistible princess of the Moon who just happened to be named Serena. But they were attacked by nasty Queen Beryl and her evil forces from the Negaverse. So Darien dressed up as the superhero Tuxedo Mask and saved Princess Serena from the evil Queen."~Serena

"Why are you always yelling at me Raye?! Your so mean!" ~Serena

"You've got guts, Jupiter. But it takes more than guts to beat the Negaverse. Give up now, you'll never win."~ Darien

"Are you stupid, or just incredibly lazy?" ~ Darien

"Meatball head, don't go in there alone! You'd probably get lost in your own closet!" ~ Darien

"I've had it with this itchy costume! We were supposed to be dwarves, remember? Not animals! I feel like some little five-year old back in kindergarten!"~Raye

"Hey, Meatball head, that's a good name for her!" ~Raye

"What you got noodles inside that head of yours to go with the meatballs?! We're the Sailor Scouts, we'll figure out some way to get in there!"~ Raye

"That Serena is not a sailor scout! She's a failure scout!"~ Raye

"I think there's a special connection between Amara and me, like were soulmates or something."~Mina

" Don't worry... I won't hurt you if you do what I say... "~Avery

"You know, Darien. Even in a dream, you're just too good to be true."~ Super Sailor Moon

"Pegasus, I thought love was supposed to be all googly eyes and smooches."~ Rini

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to be careful what you wish for?" ~ Rini

"Stop Raye, don't mention exams! I'm so far behind I'm probably going to get an A minus!" ~Amy

"Don't dream that your all grown-up: big dreams are best just for kids." ~ Amazon Quartet

"Think of me as your worst nightmare, in pink!"~Sailor Mini Moon

"Stop with the chit-chat, I'm feeling neglected!"~Wicked Lady

"Maybe she'll have a klutz attack and trip Queen Beryl." ~Artemis

"Don't tell me you forgot a handsome cat like me".~Artemis

"You're thinking I'm just a pretty blonde. In my case what you see is definitely not what you get. Sailor V is for victory. I'm Sailor Venus." ~Sailor Venus

"You want trouble pal, you're lookin' at it!"~Sailor Jupiter

"Our princess is such a crybaby." ~Sailor Uranus

"You've met my friends, Mars and Jupiter. Some people say that I'm a bookworm, but my most lethal weapon is my mind. Beware, because I am, Sailor Mercury!" ~ Sailor Mercury

"Never doubt the power of innocent dreamers, never doubt the dreams of innocent children, never doubt your worst nightmare." ~Zerconia

"The Stars rule everything!" ~ Nephlite

"Look at her trying to act like Sailor V."~Unknown School Girls

"In cases like these people like to be left alone, but Serena's not one of them." ~ Mina

"Look who's talking! You think the paperboy likes just because he rides by you front door every morning!" ~Mina

"I've been defeated by this delicious thing those humans call cake!" ~Emerald

**Lita:**"Raye allergic to pollen, Serena and Mina are allergic to studying, and I'm allergic to wasting my time."  
><strong>Raye:"<strong>"I bet they're following some cute guy they saw at the game arcade."  
><strong>Lita:<strong>"No way, they aren't that big of dorks."  
>"Yes they are." They all groan.<p>

**Molly:**"Ya know, Melvin, anyone would have gotten a stomachache if they drank 15 large milkshakes."  
>*Melvins groans*<br>**Molly:**"Here, I brought you a present."  
>*Molly pulls a large milkshake out of her bag.*<br>**Melvin:**"NOOOO!"

**Sailor Mercury:**"We are Sailor Scouts, the champions of justice!"  
><strong>Sailor Mars:<strong>"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil like you!"  
><strong>Sailor Mercury &amp;Sailor Mars:<strong>"On behalf of..."  
><strong>Sailor Mars:<strong>"...Mars..."  
><strong>Sailor Mercury:<strong>"...and Mercury..."  
><strong>Sailor Mercury &amp;Sailor Mars:<strong>"...we will punish you!"  
><strong>Sailor Moon:<strong>"Hey! You guys are STEALING ALL OF MY LINES!"

**Amara:**"Bye, little miss Beethoven."  
><strong>Serena:<strong>"I'm going to look that word up and if it means  
>something mean, I'm going to be mad!"<br>_

**Serena:**I guess Darien is kind of a hunk. But hey! What a mindless zero personality! I don't know why Raye likes him! She must be brain dead! Oh! Cosmic!  
><strong>Darien:<strong>"Got a problem?"  
><strong>Serena:<strong>"Quiet! I'm posing!"  
><strong>Darien:<strong>She is quite a looker. When she's not falling down."  
>_<p>

**Serena:**"Yeah, well don't worry about me buddy!"  
><strong>Darien:<strong>"I'm not: I know your gonna fail. You're never on time, you're always cramming junk food into your mouth, and you can't walk one block without falling down and taking at least three other people with you."

**Andrew:**"Cheer up Serena what does your brother know anyway? If you want to go into modeling you gotta just go for it."  
><strong>Serena:<strong>"Do you really think so, Andrew? You think I got what it takes?"  
><strong>Darien:<strong>"Yeah, absolutely... I can just see you stumbling right off the stage... brain like a donkey it's Serena the hyena!"  
><strong>Serena:<strong>"Just stay outta this, ok Darien! Who asked you?!"  
><strong>Darien:<strong>"I'm just tryin' to help you Serena, modeling is tough work. You gotta get up early and do exactly what your told, you gotta be on time, and you really got to watch what you eat! You can't eat any junk!"  
><strong>Serena:<strong>"Creep! How would you know?"  
><strong>Darien:<strong>"Well, actually, when I first got outta high school, I did some modeling to pay my tuition."  
><strong>Serena:<strong>"You did modeling? No way!"  
><strong>Darien:<strong>"Yeah... it's not all glamour believe me." Darien  
>_<p>

**Alien Alan:**"No way! Serena can't be Sailor Moon!"  
><strong>Alien Ann: <strong>"That little blond air head?! No wonder she's such a klutz!"  
><strong>Sailor Moon:"<strong>So, you think I'm a klutz? Well, this klutz will teach you a lesson! I stand behind my friends and furballs!"  
><strong>Artemis and Luna: <strong>"Meow!" (groaning)


End file.
